Love Burns
by ten81CSI
Summary: Her husband used to be sweet, and loving. But with the help of alcohol, he's turned into a Monster. Adam knows what she's going through, but is it too late for him to fix her? Is she too damaged? T now, but possibly M later Adam/OC Kydam
1. Love Burns

**A/N**: My muse went away, so I sang a little song to make her find her way. She's back and strong, with Kylie Flack. She's back, with detail, and love. This poem smells worse than A dove.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the members of CBS/CSI:NY. I like to write stories with them. So here's my 22nd fanfic story.

* * *

Kylie Smith slowly opened her eyes at the feel of her bedroom light switching on. The transition from dark to light made her eyes hurt, causing her to rub them as she sat up. Normally when her husband came home from a late night of poker with the guys, he'd quietly crawl in bed and wrap his arms around her, without waking her. But something was different tonight.

"Timmy?" she mumbled, still trying to wake up. Her unruly hair was in her face, she could barely see. But Timmy could see her. He wanted to rip those tiny purple and green shorts off her and fuck her right there, but he knew he couldn't. They had bigger problems right now.

Like the fact he just killed a man.

"Babe I need your help," Timmy said, causing Kylie to brush her hair from her face, revealing worried blue eyes.

The man standing before her wasn't her husband. The look in his eyes was scaring her. Crazy eyes, she had called it when any serial killer she'd come in contact with gave her that look. His charcoal gray dress pants were covered in blood, along with the now untucked, white dress shirt, and his hands. He was holding his hands out, and of course, they were filled with blood.

Kylie jumped out of her bed, and hurried over to him, her motherly instincts kicking in at the thought her husband may be injured. "Were you in a fight?" she shrieked. "Is this your blood? Timmy, you need to get to a hospital!"

"No," Timmy shook his head, his chocolate brown eyes locking on her icy blue ones. "Baby this isn't my blood. I'm not hurt."

"Who is?" Kylie asked, tucking her hair behind her ears, and grabbing his wrists to examine his hands, looking for any wounds.

"I…I don't know. I'm drunk, Ky."

Kylie had once loved the way he was the only one to call her Ky, and she was the only one that was allowed to even think about him as a Timmy. But things had been bad for them lately. When Timmy had lost his job because of the economy eight months ago, Kylie had to step up and work overtime at the lab to make sure they had food on the table. And this hadn't been settling for Timmy. He didn't like that his girl was supplying for him. He was supposed to be the man of the house. That, and he rarely saw Kylie. When he did, she was almost always stressed out, and never in the mood for sex.

They had talked about children. But it had been put on the backburner when things started to go downhill. Instead of looking for a new job, Timmy had resorted to drinking. And things had gotten worse a few weeks ago when they had one of their newly found fights, and he backhanded her giving her a split lip.

She replied with a punch in the face and a knee in the balls, and they hadn't talked about that night since. But Kylie realized now that she should have left him the second his hand hit her lip. Because as much as she didn't put up with him hitting her, it had been the next step in his anger problems. First the alcohol, and then the hitting. And now he was coming home- Kylie glanced at the clock on her night stand- at 3 in the morning, blood covering him from head to toe.

"Timmy, did you kill someone?" Kylie asked him, her eyes widening when she saw the pocket knife he usually kept in his suit jacket in case someone tried to rob him on his way home, sitting on her dresser, covered in more blood. "Was it self defense?"

"I said I don't know!" Timmy shouted, smacking her across the face.

Kylie stumbled back, shaking her head as she tried to regain her balance. "Did you just hit me?" she asked him, not because she wasn't sure, but because she was in shock. Hadn't he learned his lesson the last time he tried to hit her?

"It was an accident," he said, shaking his head. "Ky! You gotta help me. You're smart. You're a scientist. Fix this, baby. Help me cover this up."

"No," Kylie shook her head, heading for the house phone that also sat on her nightstand. "I gotta call Mac. It was probably an accident. We'll get you a lawyer, Timmy. It'll be okay."

"No!" Timmy shouted, heading towards her. Kylie jumped over the bed when she realized the knife was in his hand. If she wasn't going to help him, he was going to get rid of her. She hurried into the bathroom and locked the door, and climbed into the bathtub, the phone pressed to her ear.

"Flack," her brother mumbled into the phone.

"Donnie!" Kylie cried, letting out a sigh of relief that Flack had answered her call. "Donnie! Timmy killed someone! He's got a knife!"

"What?" Flack asked, listening as he heard a bang and then Kylie let out a yelp of pain, and then the line was dead.

**_Love Burns Love Burns Love Burns Love Burns

* * *

_**

"NYPD!" Flack yelled, his gun drawn as well as Danny Messer's as they hurried up the steps of his baby sister's home. He kicked down the locked bedroom door, to see Tim Smith straddling his sister's body in their master bathroom.

"Get off of her!" Danny shouted when he realized Flack had put his gun in its holster, and hurried over to Tim, and punched him square in the face.

"You mother fucker!" Flack yelled, pulling him off his baby sister, and throwing him against the bedroom wall. His forearm met the jerk's trachea, and like he'd seen Mac do a thousand times before, cut off Tim's air supply. "Who'd you kill!" Flack yelled, watching Tim give him a smirk. "I swear to God if she dies!" He yelled, pulling Tim away from the wall, and banging his head against Kylie's nightstand.

"Flack!" Danny yelled, causing Flack to turn towards him. "Her pulse is fading, she needs to get to the hospital now!"

"Ambulance is on its way," Flack promised, handcuffing Tim. He glanced at Danny, who took his jacket off and set it under Kylie's head, her body limp, as he applied pressure to a knife wound in her stomach. "Please tell me she's gonna be okay, Mess," Flack begged, watching Danny try his best to help Kylie out.

Kylie turned a bit, her eyes slowly opening. "Danny?" she whispered, looking up at Danny.

"Hey!" Danny smiled at her, giving her a wink. "How yah feeling? Like you just got stabbed?"

"Somethin' like that," Kylie mumbled.

"Yeah, well you did. I need you to do me a favor, stay awake, all right? Just until the medics get here. Can you do that?"

"My head hurts," she sighed, her eyes closing.

"Kylie, open those pretty blue eyes for me, okay?" Danny asked, lightly smacking her face.

"I'm awake," Kylie promised. She turned towards Danny. "Did I ruin your date with Linds?"

"Did you ruin my date with Linds!" Danny laughed, repeating her words. "I'll tell yah what you ruined, my nice leather jacket. And the amazing breakfast she was gonna wake up to!'

"The jacket was ugly anyway," Kylie told him. "Next time get the brown."

"I'll keep that in mind, okay Shorty?"

"Timmy?" she mumbled, her eyes fluttering shut and then open again.

"Don't you worry about him," Danny said, watching as a paramedic came in to take his spot. Kylie closed her eyes, and was knocked out cold when he gave her an IV, and set her on a stretcher to take her to the hospital.

Danny followed them down the steps and out the doors, where Flack's squad car was parked, and watched as Flack accidentally banged Tim's head against the door as he set him in the back seat. He then turned and headed back towards the house. "What the hell happened to them?" Danny asked. "They used to be so happy. The fairy tale couple."

"They were 19 when they married," Flack told Danny. "Reality happened. Someone couldn't handle that. I swear to god, Messer, he better hope she doesn't die."

"For the sake of politics and all that other stupid shit," Danny stopped Flack before he said what they both knew he'd wanted to say. "Don't you finish that sentence. I know what you're gonna say. You don't gotta say it out loud."

Flack nodded his head, and turned back to another squad car pulling up towards Kylie's house. He watched as Adam Ross stumbled out of the passenger's seat, obviously eager to be on a scene. He rarely worked on scene. And Mac Taylor stepped out of the driver's side, his kit in hand, walking across the lawn towards Danny and Flack.

"What happened?" Mac asked, raising an eyebrow at Flack.

"I get a phone call from Kales, freaking out. We come here, he's straddling her. I had to pull him off her. She told me he killed someone, so all of the blood on him might not be his."

"She was stabbed," Danny spoke for him. "There was a lot of broken glass, it looked like a mirror was broken. She put up a fight, but not a good enough one. The medics just took her to the hospital."

"I'll have Stella stop by," Mac said. "Adam, you'll process the room."

"On it boss," Adam said, hurrying towards the front door. He walked up the steps, and turned to his right, where the door had been clearly kicked in. Flack's doing, probably. He stepped into the room, and glanced around. The walls were painted a pale purple, and the comforter on her bed was green. If this wasn't a crime scene, he'd be in awe with the fact he was standing in the same place Kylie slept every night. His stomach turned at the visual picture of that scumbag, Tim, sleeping with her in that bed, and his fists clenched.

He had always had a small crush on Kylie, and he thought the same went for her, even if she didn't act on it because she was married. And recently his hope had gone up when he overhead Niki Foxx, Kylie, and Lindsay, on more than one occasion talk about what an asshole Tim had turned into since he lost his job. He even heard Niki tell Kylie she should think about a divorce. But it never happened.

He looked at a picture that had been knocked to the floor, causing him to swallow. It was of Kylie, in her bathing suit, a smile on her face, and Niki Foxx squeezing her waist in a bikini as well. He set the picture back where it'd been and then turned towards the bathroom.

"What happened, Kylie," he mumbled, shaking his head at the broken mirror and the blood trail from the bathtub, that lead to the center of the bedroom. "Oh Kylie," he sighed when he glanced at the tub, and saw nail marks on the wall, where she had obviously grabbed in an attempt to escape from him. He took a picture of the wall, before turning towards the glass, doing the same.

He'd be lying if he said this didn't hurt him. He didn't like this bastard, and he didn't like that he had hurt Kylie. And he didn't like that this guy probably just made Kylie lose all trust in any man, including himself.

**_Love Burns Love Burns Love Burns Love Burns

* * *

_**

Stella Bonasera slowly opened the door to Kylie's room, and gave her a sympathetic smile when her eyes fluttered open. "Hey," Kylie coughed, closing her eyes again. "It hurts to talk," she whispered.

"I know, kiddo," Stella promised, sitting besides Kylie. "I need to take your statement."

"I know," Kylie whispered. "Do you need to process me or did they already do that?"

"I just need to take pictures of your wounds," Stella smiled. "Unless…"

"He didn't rape me," Kylie shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"We weren't fighting because I wouldn't have sex with him," Kylie informed Stella sitting up. "He killed someone."

"Do you know who?"

"No," she shook her head. "I was trying to figure it out. He came in and woke me up, and he said he needed my help. At first I though he'd gotten in a fight. He'd been coming in later and later lately," she let out a sigh. "I could smell the alcohol on him before I even climbed out of bed. And when he said he killed someone, I asked him who, and he smacked me. So I headed for the phone because I knew if I told him I wasn't gonna help him cover it up, he'd hurt me I needed to call Donnie."

Stella nodded her head, and watched as Kylie tried not to cry. "You want a break?"

"No," Kylie shook her head. "I told him I was calling Mac, and I told him we'd get him a lawyer and we'd sort what ever happened out, and he came at me. With a bloody pocket knife. I jumped on the bed, and hurried into the bathroom so I could call Donnie, and before I knew it he was kicking the door in. And he punched me in the face while I was in the tub, and yanked me out of it. I tried punching him, but he ducked. And when he came at me I ducked too, and he broke the mirror. And I just…I felt the knife in me, when she stabbed me, and I felt him pull it out. I just…I sorta just fell to the ground, it felt ten times worse than getting shot. I felt him on top of me and then I kind of just forget everything."

"Do you remember Danny talking to you?"

"I remember he was there. I don't remember what was said."

"Did he ever hit you before tonight?" Stella asked, raising an eyebrow at Kylie. They both knew violence didn't just occur suddenly. He had to of hurt her before.

"A few weeks ago," Kylie nodded her head. "Backhanded me, but I punched him and then I kicked him in the crotch, and we both agreed to just forget about it. We were in a heated argument."

"What about?"

"Kids," Kylie cried, shaking her head. "We wanted a big family. And… he was mad because I had just had a miscarriage. We were finally happy, yah know? We were gonna have a baby. And then…just like that, within the next week we weren't. He blamed it on me."

"Was he drunk?"

"Yes," Kylie nodded her head. "I should have left him right then," she said, wiping her eyes. "I should know better than to stay with someone who hits you. I'm a cop, for Christ's sake."

"You were scared," Stella assured her. "It's okay."

"No," Kylie shook her head. "I wasn't scared. I just…we were both grieving. He was the only person who knew what I was feeling. I thought we could work through it. There'd been a time when we were so happy, yah know? I wanted that again. I wanted us to be that happy couple everyone wished they were. When Niki introduced him to me, I knew he was it. I knew we were gonna get married. I didn't wanna give up on us because of one fight. Now look at me."

"This isn't your fault. It's his," Stella assured her. "But I hope you are finally gonna leave him."

"Oh hell yeah, that is if my big brother and Daddy don't kill him first. If they do, I should probably adjust his life insurance policy," Kylie gave Stella a wink, causing Stella to smile. As weird as it seemed, they felt a bit closer after the night's events. They both had loved a man who turned on them, and did horrible things to them.

"You mind if I take some photographs?" Stella asked the young woman, giving her a smile.

"Go for it," Kylie nodded her head, sitting up, and brushing her hair back for Stella. Stella bit her tongue when she saw the bruises on her neck in the form of a hand. She didn't like to see her colleagues hurt. Especially someone like Kylie who didn't think there was evil in anyone. She looked past your flaws and she gave you a chance. And this was how the bastard repaid her for loving him with all of her heart.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Kylie whispered, shaking her head. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That bruise looks old," Stella said.

"It's not. It's from tonight," Kylie shrugged. "I swear Stella, he's never hurt me other than that one night. I wouldn't lie about that."

Stella nodded her head, and snapped a photo. "You're brother's waiting in the lobby. You want him to come in?"

"Sure," Kylie nodded her head, watching Stella put her camera away.

"You're gonna be okay, kiddo," she smiled, giving Kylie a wink.

**_Love Burns Love Burns Love Burns Love Burns

* * *

_**

Flack slowly opened the door to his sister's room, and poked his head in, giving her a smile. "How do you feel?" he asked her, stepping into the room and closing the door.

"Like a dumbass," she whispered, wiping a stray tear from her eyes as Flack headed for the chair on her right.

"You didn't know he'd kill anyone," Flack shook his head. "Hell Niki didn't even know he was an asshole. That bastard knew how to put on an act."

"I should have left him weeks ago, Donnie," Kylie cried, pulling her knees to her chest, and letting the tears she'd been holding in for hours roll down her cheeks. She had been waiting for her big brother to hold her all night, and he was finally there.

"Why?" Flack asked, scooting his chair closer to her bedside. He reached for her hand and set it in his right, as he brushed her hair from her face with his left. "What happened a few weeks ago?"

"I was pregnant," she cried, shaking her head. "We were so happy, Donnie. We've been trying so hard to have a baby, and then we got the good news. Things were starting to look up for us again. And then I had a miscarriage and we got into this horrible fight," she cried, Flack's arms already around her.

She had scooted over so he could lie on the tiny hospital bed with her, and he had quickly pulled her head into his chest, stroking her hair as she cried in his chest, leaving tear stains on his olive green long sleeve shirt.

"He hit me!" she cried. "And I didn't say anything because I hit him back and we were just so upset. I thought it was a slip up, and then…and then this happened!"

Flack's jaw tightened at the realization that the split lip she had a few weeks ago wasn't from biting her lip when she ran into the wall while she was reading a cookbook, like she had told everyone. It was from Tim's hand connecting with her mouth.

"He hit you before this!" Flack growled. "I'll kill him!"

"It was an accident," Kylie cried. "At least I thought it was."

"It wasn't!" Flack growled again. "Kylie you should have said something!"

"I didn't because I knew you'd get like this and at the time it was nothing. I know, Donnie. I should have left him! I'm so sorry hat I didn't. I should have."

Flack let out a sigh when he realized being angry wasn't going to help. She knew she made a mistake, she didn't need him to tell her that. What she needed was her big brother. So instead of lecturing her about how if a man ever hits you, you leave right then before it can get worse, he held her, and made sure she was okay.

* * *

**Thanks for checking this story out! Now, there's this button right below.....**


	2. Deception

**A/N:** So here's chapter two, since so many of you added this story to your alerts and favorites, I figured I hurry on with Chapter 2. Nik Nak17 owns Niki Foxx, thanks for letting me borrow her. Check out her stories, they're amazing. Italics represent flashbacks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CBS, or their characters. I just dream about it. Dirty dreams.... Tim Smith, however, I thought of. Same with Kylie. And Nik Nak17 thought of Niki.

* * *

Niki Foxx, opened the door to Kylie's room, and watched as Kylie slept peacefully. As much as it killed her to have to wake her up, she knew she needed to. "Kales!" Niki smiled, smacking her lightly in the face. Big mistake.

Niki watched Kylie shoot up and grab her by the wrist, her eyes wide. "Niki!" Kylie sighed in relief letting go of her wrist, her heart beat slowing a bit. Niki hadn't meant to scare her, but she still felt bad that she did.

"Didn't mean to scare yah," Niki mumbled, handing her a small bag. "I went to your place and grabbed a lot of your things. I figured you didn't want to stay there. Donnie made up the couch. He's gonna be sleeping there for a bit. We'll share the bed. I just brought you an outfit so we can get you out of here."

Kylie slowly nodded her head, and grabbed the clothes from Niki. "Thanks," she whispered, her hair falling in front of her face. She didn't want Niki to see the cuts on her face. Or the bruise on her neck, or the stitches in her stomach. She knew Niki would feel responsible if she saw the bruises Timmy left.

It'd been Niki who introduced the couple ten years ago. It'd been Niki who talked Timmy into going on a date with her best friend, and it'd been because of Niki the couple were getting married less than a year later. Kylie knew Niki blamed herself for not seeing through Tim. And Kylie sort of blamed her as well. Even if she'd never _ever_ admit it out loud.

"Go get changed," Niki said when she realized Kylie hadn't moved from the bed. "I wanna get some breakfast."

"Okay," Kylie whispered, standing up. She bit her lip as she walked into the bathroom, and locked the door so Niki wouldn't see her wounds. She splashed her face with water and shook her head at the memory flooding her brain. She didn't want to think about Timmy.

* * *

_Kylie jumped from her bed in the dorm she and Niki shared, and smiled at the brown eyed hunk standing in the middle of the dorm, as Niki rummaged through her drawers trying to find the money she owed Tim Smith. "Hey," he smiled at Kylie, giving her a nod, and a wink. He held his hand out for her and she eagerly took it. "You must be Kylie," he smiled, his arms flexing in the blue t-shirt. "I've heard a lot of stuff 'bout yah. Tim Smith."_

_ "You have?" Kylie giggled, her eyes growing wide, but she saw the look Niki had just given her. She knew that Niki was trying to tell her not to seem so desperate. "I mean. Oh. I haven't heard much over here about you," she told him, though this was a lie. Niki had purposely asked Tim to come to her dorm so that the two would meet. Kylie had seemed interested in him since the mention of the fact he had an amazing smile. _

_ "I have," he nodded his head, smiling at the way Kylie turned a shade of pink, and let out a nervous giggle. "Niki didn't tell me you were this cute though. She just said you had pretty eyes. Which you do. You know that?"_

_ "Well I did win nicest eyes in my senior superlatives," Kylie giggled, nodding her head. "All my siblings did though."_

_ "Siblings? How many do you have?" _

_ "Four. You?"_

_ "I have a baby sister. What are yours?"_

_ "Three brothers and a sister," she nodded her head._

_ "Agh, so you want a big family?"_

_ "One day," Kylie nodded her head. "I wanna get through college first. Niki is enough for me to take care of for now."_

_ "I'm not that bad," Niki rolled her eyes, handing Tim a wad of money. _

_ "Okay," Kylie laughed, glancing at Niki's side of the dorm. "I just did your laundry yesterday and look at your side of the room already."_

_ Niki turned back toward her bed and smirked at the mess. One thing Kylie hated was a dirty room, and Niki loved to be messy. "Okay, I'm bad," she grinned. "I gotta go take my clothes off for money now since Tim just took it all."_

_ "Hey, a debt's a debt," Tim grinned watching Niki head out of the dorm. He turned towards Kylie who gave him a small giggle, and buried her face with her hair. "So you ever been cliff diving?"_

_ Kylie's eyes grew wide. "Cliff what?" She asked, chewing on her bottom lip, her head inching towards his in case she had heard him wrong. _

_ "Cliff diving," he repeated, looking down at his bathing suit shorts. "I'm about to go cliff diving. You wanna have some fun?"_

_ "Can't you like…die, doing that?"_

_ "Sure," Tim shrugged. "If you go head first and the water's too shallow. The worst you'll get is a bruise. Come on. Grab your bathing suit. There's a rope swing there too." _

_ "Are you sure you want me tagging along?" Kylie asked raising her eyebrow at Tim. "I mean. I don't really know any of your friends…"_

_ "My friends won't be there. I usually go by myself. I could use some company. Who knows, if you're good, maybe I'll make you my new diving friend." He gave her a small wink and watched her head towards her dresser to grab a bathing suit and a towel. _

_ "I need to be home early," she told him, grabbing a beach bag. "I have a paper due tomorrow morning and I haven't even started it yet."_

_ "Damn," Timmy laughed. "You're going to be up all night. You want help with that? I'm majoring in English. Maybe I could read it over for you?"_

_ "That'd be cool," she smiled, "But I probably won't be done until about four in the morning."_

_ "I've got a fridge full of red bull," he offered. "I don't mind staying up late if it's with you."_

_ Kylie blushed, but nodded her head. "Let me get changed," she said waving her bikini. "And I guess I'll bring my laptop. We can hit the library when we're done."_

_ "I've got my own apartment," he told her. "So if you'd like you can bring some clothes with you. Whatever you need."_

_ "I'm not gonna…" she started. "We're not having sex."_

_ Tim shook his head. "No. I wasn't…no. I'll sleep on my couch. I'd never… I like you. I wouldn't take advantage to you. Not when I think I may wanna ask you out on a date."_

_ "A date?" Kylie asked. _

_"Well, it's not decided yet. I'm not going to ask you until after I get you in the lake," he gave her a wink and a smile._

_ "You know…" Kylie started. "If we're…Could I follow you? I would feel more comfortable if I went to your house knowing I had my car. I just…I don't really know you well, and Miami isn't exactly my hometown, and I haven't really left campus much."_

_ "I get it, Ky," Tim laughed. _

_ "Ky?" Kylie asked raising her eyebrow at him._

_ "Do you mind if I call you that? I mean, I know Niki calls you Kales. But I want something only I call you."_

_ "Oh," Kylie nodded her head. "If I can call you Timmy."_

_ "Deal," he smiled. "Go get changed so we can leave."_

_ Kylie nodded her head, and opened the door towards the hall so she could get changed in the shared bathroom, a sigh escaping her mouth when he was out of sight. She felt her heart rate slow a bit, and she couldn't erase the smile from her face. The butterflies in her stomach didn't go away though. Timmy was amazing, and she barely knew him._

Kylie heard a bang at the bathroom door, Niki's way of telling her to hurry up. "Almost done!" she called, stripping the hospital gown off. She slid the jeans over her body, and then her shirt, and splashed water on her face.

"Ready," Kylie said, opening the bathroom door. "Thanks for bailing me outta this place."

"Not a problem," Niki winked. "Let's go get breakfast before I gotta work."

"That sounds really good," Kylie nodded her head, closing the bathroom door.

* * *

"This is gross," Kylie said, spitting out a piece of turkey bacon, while Niki chowed down on the real deal. The only turkey bacon she liked was the kind Timmy bought and stuck in the microwave until it was close to burnt. This was floppy and fatty and icky. And she hadn't even touched her pancakes. She was too sick to her stomach to eat.

She couldn't get over the fact that the man she was supposed to spend forever with was a murderer, a woman beater, and an alcoholic. And she couldn't get over the fact she was alone. Sure. Niki was sitting across from her, comforting her. But Kylie was alone. She didn't have a husband anymore, she didn't have children. The two things she wanted most in life, and had wished for since she was 4 years old, she didn't have. It really was possible to be surrounded by people, but still be alone. She had discovered this in a matter of minutes last night, when she realized her husband was going to take her life from her.

"You just wasted those fucking pancakes," Niki said, after she had stolen Kylie's pancake and made a gross face because they were cold. Niki didn't like to waste food. If it was edible, and not expired, she'd make sure it didn't get thrown away. And she especially hated when she ate out and wasted food that she was paying to eat.

"I'm not hungry," Kylie snapped at her friend.

"Well then you shouldn't have ordered anything."

"Well I did, and I'll pay for it," Kylie rolled her eyes. "Can you not be mean to me today? I mean I know that's how you are, but I just can't do this shit today."

"Fine," Niki rolled her eyes. "I'll buy your nasty shitty pancakes that you wasted and take them home and heat them up."

"Oh my God Niki, you aren't taking them home. Who cares that they are wasted? God, just fucking drop it."

Niki raised an eyebrow at Kylie. "People in Haiti care," Niki pushed, though she knew she probably shouldn't have.

"Fine. Take the fucking pancakes," Kylie said pushing them towards Niki. "I have to go to work."

"I thought you were calling out sick."

"Well, I'm not now. I'd rather be on desk duty than talk to you." She stood up, and grabbed her purse before she left, leaving Niki with the bill.

* * *

She tried her best to ignore the stares she was getting as she walked into the lab, her head tilted toward the floor and her hair falling in front of her face so no one could see her face. She had already counted 4 people that she never heard of before tell them they were sorry about what happened the previous night.

"Kylie!" Adam seemed surprised, as he passed her in the hall. Her head shot up and she gave him a nervous smile.

"Hey," she whispered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, lightly grabbing her arm. She pulled away from him and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she promised him, nodding her head. "My stomach hurts a bit but I'm fine. I'm alive. Unlike that man."

"I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon! You must be doing great. Do you wanna help me with my evidence?"

"Oh no," Kylie shook her head. "I need to speak with Mac. I'm on desk duty until the stitches come out."

"Right," Adam nodded his head. "Hey, if you need help, or wanna talk. Well, I know what you're going through."

"Thanks," she nodded her head, though she wanted to tell him that he had no idea what she was going through. The love of his life hadn't just tried to kill him; he didn't have the problems she did.

That's what she thought. But he knew what it was like to love someone that hurts you. He was just 4 years old when his father began to drink. He was 5 when he experienced his father's first outburst. And it only got worse. When he was 5 he also broke his first bone, hid in the back of a closet, received his first black eye, and watched his mother be raped. Even if Kylie didn't know it, he understood. And he wanted to help her. He knew she was scared by the way she shrugged away from his touch, and took a step back, so they weren't within reach of each other.

He watched her hurry away, without giving him a proper goodbye, her shoulders slouching, and her head down once again.

* * *

She opened the glass door to Mac's office, and nervously sat down, while Mac finished his conversation and hung up the phone. "How are you?" he asked her.

"Not good," she admitted, looking up at him. "I'm in pain from head to toe. Inside and out."

Mac bit the inside of his lip. He had known Kylie since she was 5 and he was 27. And seeing her hurt and vulnerable 24 years later, made him upset. He wasn't looking at the smart, independent Kylie he had watched her grow into, but the little 5-year-old girl that looked up to her Daddy, and cried when she got a scraped knee.

_"You have any kids, Taylor?" Flack Sr. asked the young officer standing next to him. Flack Sr. knew the second he laid eyes on Mac Taylor, he would be an amazing CSI. And in order to get the kid off the streets and into the lab, he had to befriend him. So two weeks after Sr. had asked Taylor to go to his daughter's first soccer game. _

_ "No, sir," Mac shook his head, as they walked on the soft, mildew filled grass towards the sideline of the game. "One day. My wife and I…we're working on it. She's an important woman though. Got a busy job."_

_ Flack Sr. nodded his head. "I've got 5. All 5 of them are a pain in the ass, but you love them all," he started, stopping next to a woman who was sitting in a lawn chair, three kids playing besides her on a giant picnic blanket. He kneeled down and kissed the top of her head. "Lorene, this is my friend Mac Taylor. He's a patrol officer. Taylor, this is my wife, Lorene," he pointed towards two boys and a girl sitting on the blanket, all occupied with some sort of toy. "These are three of the little devils themselves."_

_ "They're beautiful children, Mrs. Flack," Mac smiled, shaking Mrs. Flack's hand, and kissing her cheek. _

_ "Nice to meet you, darling. It's Lorene. There's Jr. over there, playing with the cop car. Jason is the oldest, and that's Sammie."_

_ "I'm gonna be a cop like Daddy!" Flack Jr. smiled, showing his cop car to Mac. Mac gave Flack a smile, and turned back towards Flack Sr., who began to talk. _

_ "Brent and Kylie are playing," Flack Sr. informed Mac. _

_ "Twins," Mrs. Flack informed Mac, proudly. "Niki Foxx. She's not technically ours, but she's out there as well. Of course, we love her like our own. She's right… the one who just scored. This is her sport, not ours. Poor Kylie already fell twice, Puck."_

_ "She's not a soccer player," Flack Sr. laughed, shaking his head, watching Kylie stop and wave at him, jumping up and down before her coach yelled for her to block the net. _

_ "Foxx as in…" Mac started, raising an eyebrow. He had heard about the Foxx family. He knew that they were very dangerous. They manipulated the people around them, knew how to get away with murder, and lied to make sure no one knew what they were really up to. They were dangerous, Mac knew because he had been determined to bring them down, but had failed plenty of times. _

_ "Anthony's daughter," Sr. nodded his head, giving Niki a thumbs up when she ran past him and waved as well. "I'm glad Kylie met her at the playground, actually. Keeping her out of trouble. Maybe when she's older she won't run with them, yah know?"_

_ "Turn her against her family?" _

_ "No, no, nothing like that. I just don't want her in any trouble. Foxxes are trouble. I want to keep her out of trouble. She's like a third daughter to me. And her parents aren't around. Her mother left, and her father's never home. Lorene takes good care of her." _

_ "Daddy!" Kylie cried, hurrying towards Flack Sr. "My knee!" she whined, ignoring her coach yelling for her to get back on the field. Flack kneeled down so he could talk to Kylie, who wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's bleeding, Daddy! Make it all better. Make my boo-boo go away, Daddy!" Kylie cried, rubbing her eyes._

_ "Let me see, here, little one," Flack Sr. whispered, making Kylie sit on the blanket so he could look at her cut. It wasn't as bad as Kylie made it seem, but whenever she had a boo-boo, Flack Sr. needed to make it better. Be it a tiny bruise or a massive cut, he was the only thing that made her stop crying. "Oh, there's blood," he said, his eyes widening. _

_ He ran his fingers over the cut, causing Kylie to shrink back in pain. "I think we need to go to the doctors! They might need to cut it off! It's a big one."_

_ "No!" Kylie cried. "I don't want it to be cut off! You fix it, Daddy! No Doctors," she shook her head and stuck her thumb in her mouth._

_ "Okay," Flack Sr. said, kissing her knee. "All better?"_

_ "Not yet," she shook her head, sniffling._

_ Flack Sr. pointed his finger in his face and said in a stern voice. "Don't you laugh!" he yelled, causing Kylie to let out a giggle. "No go play," he smiled, tickling her, before he helped her stand up. She hurried back onto the soccer field, a smile on her face._

_ "She's definitely a Daddy's girl," Mac smiled, watching the little girl skip onto the field, her pigtails swaying as she hurried for the ball. _

_ "Oh she is," Flack Sr. smiled, nodding his head. "She's definitely the only one that likes me. All the others are Mommy's kids."_

_

* * *

_

Mac and Claire had become close to the Flacks within the next months, and Kylie had grown on Mac. Now, standing here, 24 years later, he couldn't look at Kylie without wanting to kill Tim. Mac had met Tim and like everyone else, thought he and Kylie were perfect for each other. And like everyone else now, he blamed himself for not seeing through the bastard 8 years ago when Kylie had come to her family saying she was getting married. She wasn't even finished college, and they were going to get married. No one approved, but once they met Tim, he had won their hearts over.

"You'll get better," he promised her.

She nodded her head, and bit her lip as Mac sat in his chair. "What did it feel like when you realized you wouldn't have Claire anymore?" she asked him, sitting back in her chair, trying her best not to cry.

"Like someone ripped my heart out."

"That's what this feels like," Kylie nodded her head. "I mean, I'm not comparing Claire to him."

"I know you aren't, Kylie. But he hurt you, and he's going to jail and you're alone. I know what it's like to be alone."

"I guess I should be happy we weren't able to have kids, huh?" Kylie asked, shaking her head. "So what happened? Did he really kill someone?"

"Yeah," Mac nodded his head. "I was on my way to interrogate him."

"Let me come," she pleaded, standing up. "Please."

Mac slowly nodded his head. "Alright," he finally said, standing up as well.

* * *

"You know you hurt her pretty badly?" Flack growled into Tim Smith's ear, his right hand gripping the back of Tim's chair, the other leaning against the interrogation table. Kylie watched on the opposite side, her arms cross over her chest, her hair in her face, chewing her bottom lip, Mac and Stella standing on either sides of her.

"Like you hurt me?" Tim asked him. Kylie knew the second she saw the gash on his forehead, the bruise under his eye, and his split lip, that her brother had been the one to inflict the wounds, even if he had been saying for the last ten minutes that it'd been an accident.

Tim resisted arrest, Danny backed this story up, and his grip slipped when he was putting him in the back of the squad car, causing his head to hit the top of the car, Flack wasn't wearing his contacts. His judgment was off. That's what his statement said. And Danny collected evidence to prove this.

"No, not like I hurt you," Flack shook his head, letting go of the chair, and walking around the room,picking at his thumbs, and shaking his head. Tim knew by the shade of his eyes, Flack was trying his best not to snap his neck right there. He knew that like Kylie, Flack's eyes changed colors depending on his mood. And the cloudy gray/blue color they were right now, was because of him.

"I'd never hurt, Kylie on purpose, man!" Tim told Flack. "I'd never hurt her she's the love of my life. It was an accident! She'll know. Let me talk to her, let me apologize."

"You hurt her on purpose after you got drunk the first time and smacked her. You should have stopped drinking right then. You hurt her and you didn't give a fuck."

"I did!" Tim yelled.

"You tried to kill her, and you almost succeeded! You would have if she didn't call me!"

"I was drunk! And scared, and someone tried to kill me and I tried telling her that but she wasn't going to help me!"

"No. You tried to get her to cover up a murder. And when she wouldn't, you tried to commit another murder."

"It was an accident."

"It wasn't!" Flack growled, slamming his fist into the table, causing Tim to jump in fear. Out of all of Kylie's family, even though Jason would be the most likely to be able to kill him, he was a big bear. Strong, but cuddly. Flack was the one who'd be able to kill him without having any regrets.

Kylie knew this, she thought, as she watched on the opposite side of the wall, a tear trickling down her face.

"I gambled all our money!" Tim admitted suddenly, bury his face in his hands, causing Kylie's mouth to drop in shock. "I started drinking because I started gambling, and I was losing everything! The house is foreclosed. I lost my job, and I figured I could make up some money by playing poker with the big boys. I dipped into the fund Kylie made for emergencies, and before I knew it, it was gone. So I started drinking. And then Kylie got pregnant. And I tried to stop, I tried, but we were broke, and I couldn't tell her that. Not when she was pulling double, triple shifts. And she had a miscarriage. And things just got out of hand, man. The guy I killed. He came after me. I owed him a lot of money. More than me and Kylie have. He was gonna kill me."

Stella watched as Kylie kneeled on the floor, clutching her stomach. She felt physically ill at the thought everything she worked so hard for, for the past 10 years, had gone down the drain. All because she married the wrong person. Fell in love with the wrong person. "Kales, are you okay?" Stella asked, rubbing Kylie's back.

"Trash can," Kylie cried, reaching for the can on Mac's right. He set it in front of her, and watched her vomit, tears still coming down her face, and her hands still clutching her stomach, Stella holding her hair from her face.

"Kales," Stella said suddenly, glancing into the trash can. "You're vomiting blood."

Kylie pulled her hand from her stomach. "My stitches," she said, when she realized the blood on her hand was coming from the popped stitch that had caused her stomach to bleed.

Mac opened the door to the interrogation room, causing Flack to stand up straight. "Get in here!" Mac yelled.

Flack did what he was told, leaving Tim in the room, and kneeling besides his sister, Stella's hands on her wound. "Kales," Flack cried, brushing her hair from her face.

"I'm fine," Kylie promised him. "It's fine. Just a stitch, that's it. It doesn't hurt, I promise," she half lied, grabbing onto Stella's hand to stand up. "Drive me to the hospital to get it stitched. We're fine, okay?"

Flack wrapped his arm around Kylie, and helped her walk through the bullpen, ignoring the worried looks of his coworkers, and of Niki, who was holding onto a handcuffed drugee. "She'll be fine," Flack promised his girlfriend. "I'll call you when we get to the hospital."

Niki nodded her head, and shoved the man she had just recently arrested into a seat, hoping to get a shot at Tim. If it was up to her, Flack wouldn't have gotten him into jail last night. If she had it her way, he'd be dead in an alley, without any way to ID the body.


	3. In the Graveyard

**A/N:** Alright, so this one is short, sweet, and to the point. Not my favorite chapter, I gotta admit. But Don't worry the next one will be better, so bear with me :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of CSI:NY, nor do I own Niki Foxx. That would be Nik Nak 17. Check out her stories!! And or collab :)

* * *

"Adam." That's all she said. No emotion in her voice whatsoever. Not a smile on her face, or a twinkle in her eyes the way she usually greeted him. Just a short "Adam." She didn't even look him in the eye.

"Hi," Adam mumbled, nervously, watching Kylie sit up in the hospital bed. "Niki said you hate flowers. So I threw those away in the waiting room, so I don't have anything for you, except I hope you get better."

"I do hate flowers," she rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Well, how about stuffed animals?" he asked her, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'll buy you a stuffed animal. What's your favorite animal?"

"A giraffe," Kylie told him.

"Awesome. I don't think they have those at the gift shop downstairs. But. You know? I bet they've got them at KB Toys. Isn't that their slogan thing? Mascot?"

"That's Toys R Us," Kylie giggled.

"Right. I bet they do. I mean they have a whole section of that store dedicated to stuffed animals. I'll buy you a giraffe."

"I'd like that," she nodded her head, biting her lip.

"How are you doing?" Adam asked, glancing at her stomach.

Kylie shrugged. "Not very well."

He nodded his head, and sat besides her. "He's a Douche Lord."

Kylie let out a giggle and nodded her head. "I was thinking of worse names. But Douche Lord about sums it up."

Adam watched as Kylie stared at a small scar on his forearm. He usually covered it up with long sleeves, but today he had decided to roll up his flannel shirt. It wasn't a very noticeable one, unless you were inches away staring at him. "My dad was a bully," he mumbled, covering his scar up, and giving her a smile.

"Right," she nodded her head, pulling the thin hospital bed up, in attempt to keep warm. "Did he drink a lot?"

"Yeah…" Adam slowly nodded his head. "They all do, don't they?"

"Yeah," she whispered, nodding her head. "Timmy wasn't always an ass-wipe," Kylie promised Adam.

"I used to say that about my Dad."

"When my Dad died…" Kylie started, biting her lip. "I thought things couldn't get worse. He was my best friend. But then this happened…" she shook her head. "I'd be fine if he was here. He'd know what to say, what to do. He was my best friend. And it sucks he isn't here."

Adam nodded his head. "It sucks not having you're best friend."

"I miss him," she agreed nodding her head, wiping a tear from her face. "Especially right now. He'd tell me how to fix this."

A nurse came in before Adam could reply, and gave Kylie a warm smile. "Hey, doll. How are you?"

"Fine," Kylie nodded her head.

"I'm gonna go," Adam stood up. "I'll come by after my shift, and check on you."

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head. "Thanks for stopping by."

Adam nodded his head, and hurried out of the room, leaving Kylie alone with her nurse.

* * *

Niki watched as Kylie crawled out of the hospital bed and slowly pulled the hospital gown from her back. If it was Niki in Kylie's position, Kylie would be talking her into staying in the hospital. But Kylie needed out, and Niki wasn't going to stop her.

"I need you to sneak me out," Kylie breathed, reaching for her shirt. She winced in pain when she raised her arms.

"Kales," Niki sighed, shaking her head.

"Niki," Kylie sighed. "I can't be here. I gotta go see Dad…I need to go to his grave. And I need you to drive me there. And how I'm gonna sneak out, is you're going to handcuff me. I'll come back when we're done."

"Fine," Niki nodded her head. "But you need to come back or Donnie will kill me."

"Which is why I'm asking you to sneak me out, not him. Let's Go. Adam is going to stop by around 8. We've got three and a half hours before anyone knows I'm gone."

"Adam, huh?" Niki asked, watching Kylie sit down to put her pants on.

"I'm not going to date him," Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Why not? He's cute"

"My husband just tried to kill me, my house is being foreclosed, and all of my money is gone. That's why not."

"You can live with me and Donnie."

"I'm moving in with Mom."

"What! Kylie, you can't' take care of her by yourself!"

"Yes I can," Kylie nodded her head, buttoning her jeans. "Dad did it before he died. And I can't afford her nurse anymore. Or a nursing home. I know we all split the cost, but I need a place to stay. And she needs me."

"What happens when you're at work and something goes wrong at the house?"

"She knows how to work the phone. She's alone all the time now. Do you think her nurse lives with her?"

"You're being selfish. She needs to be put into a nursing home."

"No. Being selfish is Donnie putting her in there because he doesn't like the fact that on Thursdays and Sundays he had to go check on her. God forbid he sees his mother. He's gonna put her in there, he's never gonna go visit her. She doesn't want to be in a nursing home."

"Well she needs to be."

"I hope when you have kids, they all shove you in a 4 by 4 room, and never love you either. Because that's what you guys are doing to her. She took care of you when no one would. You owe her more than leaving her to rot in a nursing home. So go to hell, Niki. When I'm old, I hope I have children that won't neglect me."

"What children?" Niki asked. "You can't even take care of a kid inside you, let alone when it comes out."

"Fuck you," Kylie yelled, standing up.

"Let's go," Niki growled, grabbing her car keys. She knew that even though Kylie had attacked her, she shouldn't have said what she just did, but it was too late to take it back and she wasn't going to apologize.

* * *

Niki watched from the car, as Kylie stood in front of her father's grave, and set some flowers by his tombstone, fighting back tears. "Hi Daddy," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I miss you, a lot. I wanted to call you when I found out I was pregnant. I was so happy, and you're usually the first person I call. It's really hard not having you here."

She shuffled her feet and looked at the cold ground, trying her best not to burst into tears. "I don't know what to do, Daddy. I'm broke. All of my money is gone. He took it all. And those guys don't care about my pity story. They just want their money. I couldn't even sell the house, if I wanted to because it's being foreclosed. I'm gonna have to move all of my things out of there before they can take them from me. I'm going to live with Mommy so I can start saving my money again. I'm good at that though, you know that. But it was easier when Timmy was working too. We had money to save because we had his salary too. And I'm going to have to sell my car."

Kylie shook her head, trying to figure out what her father would tell her. The truth was, she didn't know what he would say. Because no one they knew ever got into something like this. "Keep your head up, kiddo." She heard his voice in her head. It's what he always said to his children when they were in a tough situation. He'd give them a smile, his eyes would twinkles, and he'd rub his fist in your hair and say, "Keep your head up, kiddo. N' you'll be okay."

"Thanks," she whispered, wiping her face free of her tears, before turning around to leave, a smile creeping on her face. He'd also tell her she was the strongest girl he knew, and that she'd figure it out on her own.

_"I'm getting married," Kylie smiled, squeezing onto Timmy's biceps._

_ "You what!" Mrs. Flack shrieked. "You're 20 years old! You haven't even finished college yet!"_

_ "Timmy has," Kylie nodded her head. "And he's got a job in Miami. We wanna get married."_

_ "Hell no!" Flack Sr. shouted, his fist coming down onto the table. "You are 20 years old like your mother said. You may be an adult but you are too young to make decisions like this!"_

_ "Right," Kylie nodded her head. "How old were you when you got married?"_

_ Mrs. Flack stood up straight. "Don't you use us as a way to get married. I was pregnant."_

_ "Well, maybe I'm pregnant too," Kylie shrugged._

_ "You better not be!" Flack Sr.'s voice roared across the room. He used his hands to push himself up from the table. "I'll strangle you!" he said, his index finger pointing at Timmy. "I know many, many ways to hide a body and it never be found! Just ask Mac Taylor," he started._

_ "Sir, she's not pregnant," Timmy promised, gulping. "I swear she's not. We're just in love. I love your daughter. She is amazing. And so smart. We're perfect for each other. And as soon as she's done with her school, we'll come back to New York. We'll start saving now so when we come back we can get a house that we can make a home. This isn't just two college kids thinkin' they're in love. We really are."_

_ "I forbid it," Flack Sr. shook his head. "If you marry him, you'll never step foot in this house again."_

_ "Daddy."_

_ "Don't you use that Daddy voice. I mean what I say, Kylie!"_

_ "Detective Flack," Timmy said, stepping forward. "I love Ky. I promise you I'll never hurt her. I'm not asking you to like me. I'm asking you to let your daughter be happy. We're happy together. Ky and I are meant for each other."_

_ Flack Sr. shook his head at the nickname Tim had given his daughter. He didn't like it, but he knew this kid was right. Kylie needed to learn by making mistakes. And if that meant getting a divorce in a year or so, then he couldn't stop it._

_ "Keep your head up, Kiddo," Flack Sr. said, pointing at Kylie, before walking away. _

_ "You're stupid, if you get married, Kylie," Mrs. Flack said, standing up from the table as well. "But I'll have to love you. Even if you make a dumb mistake."_

_ "I'm not stupid, Mom," Kylie whispered, watching her mother walk away. _

* * *

"Hey," Kylie smiled this time when Adam came into her room, a stuffed giraffe in his hands. "You brought it!" she giggled, holding her hands out for the stuffed animal.

"I got you two," Adam said. "I didn't know which one you'd like better." He handed her a brown and white stuffed giraffe and then pulled another one from the plastic bag in his hands. This one was purple with lime-green spots. "I know your favorite color is green. Niki told me that too. And they had this like customized thing there, you got to watch it being made it was totally cool. Well I didn't customize this one it would have taken a few days, it was pre-made, but I knew you liked green."

"He's cute," Kylie giggled, rubbing the giraffe against her cheek. "Oh! And he's soft."

"You're supposed to name it," Adam mumbled. "I didn't though, because I figured you'd want to so I got the birth certificate thing you can just fill his name in or something. Or you can throw it away it was kind of stupid."

"Thanks," Kylie smiled, setting both her giraffes beside her. "That definitely brightened my day."

"You're welcome," Adam mumbled, nodding his head, and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You getting any better?"

"I feel fine," Kylie shrugged. "The doctors don't want me to leave though in case I pop a stitch again. Which is stupid. I'm not staying here for a week."

"That sucks" Adam nodded his head in agreement. "Do you…do you know what you're gonna do when you get out?"

"I'm moving in with my Mom," Kylie nodded her head. "Until I can make up enough money to get an apartment. Which could be years. My credit is really bad right now because of him."

"I have an extra room," Adam offered. "I mean, if your mom ever gets on your nerves. I could rent it out to you too, if you felt bad for living there for free. Because you could live there for free too."

"My mom's older," Kylie nodded her head. "She needs my help, we were gonna put her in a nursing home, but this will be easier. Thank you for the offer though."

"Right," Adam nodded his head. "Did you eat yet? I brought some KFC."

"Oh, that's awesome," Kylie smiled. "I could go for some food."

"Great," Adam said, whipping out two sodas. "Do you like Dr. Pepper?"

"It's my favorite soda," Kylie nodded her head, accepting the soda, and setting it on the tray in front of her.

"Awesome," he said, setting the bucket of chicken on her tray as well. He let out a loud nervous laugh causing Kylie to give him a smile. He wasn't as bad as she thought after all. Maybe he could become a good friend to her.


	4. 31 days

**A/N:** Chapter four woo-hooo. Go me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Adam or anyone really. Though I'd be really pissed if you used Kylie without asking. And Nik Nak 17 gives me permission to work with Niki Foxx. Soooo. Enjoy!

* * *

She let out a sigh, as she parked her mother's Toyota Prius in the driveway, and climbed out of the car, her keys in her right hand as she headed down the driveway towards the wooden mailbox her father had built years ago. She opened the mailbox, and started rummaging through, separating her mail from her mother's.

It had been a month since the night Timmy had murdered Robert Hayfield, a District Attorney who had been working on a case against her husband. One month since her life changed. Thankfully, the paycheck she had received paid off any debt Timmy had left her with, and the house was under his name. Her credit hadn't been affected by his poor choices.

She stopped in her tracks at the envelope before her. The divorce papers. Suddenly, her hands became shaky, and her heart race began to increase. She hurried inside and dropped the rest of the mail on the table for her mother, and hurried upstairs to her childhood bedroom.

The bed creaked as she sat down in the center of it, and crossed her legs Indian style, using her thumb to open the envelope. All she had to do was sign the papers that were sitting in this envelope, and within the next few months she'd be divorced.

She let out a deep breath before reading each line carefully. They didn't need lawyers because even if Tim ever got out of jail, they had nothing left to fight over. She folded the letter and set it back in the envelope, which went in her back pocket, as she stood up and grabbed the keys to the cars, and hurried out of her room.

"Hey Kylie," Mrs. Flack smiled, when she heard Kylie's footsteps coming down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, Niki just called me. I'm going to go to dinner with her, and then we're going to watch a movie. Don't stay up for me, I may sleep over there if it gets too late so I don't wake you," Kylie lied, walking into the kitchen to give her mother a kiss. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yes," Mrs. Flack rolled her eyes, nodding her head. "You have fun. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Ma," Kylie said, heading for the front door, and hurrying towards the car. She needed a drink or two.

* * *

The smoky atmosphere caused her to let out a cough as she sat on an uncomfortable stool at the bar and ordered a Guinness. Things happened, life went on. That's what she reminded herself 373 days ago when her father died. It's what had kept her from becoming an alcoholic like her sister. It's what kept her from thinking her world was over, after one bad thing after another entered her life. Eventually, things would get better, she'd tell herself.

But tonight, she wasn't going to be optimistic about her future. Tonight, she was drinking away her pain. No matter how many beers it took, she'd go home not worrying about anything in life tonight. Hell, maybe she wouldn't go home at all.

Three hours and too much alcohol later, she found herself stumbling out of the bar, and heading wherever her feet took her. She knew she was too drunk to drive, but she didn't want to go to her brother's. Not when she was angry at both of them. She couldn't go home to her mother when she was intoxicated, not when she couldn't drive.

He was the only logical answer running through her intoxicated mind.

She gave him a smile when he opened his front door. "Kylie."

"May I come in?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. She slipped inside when he slowly nodded his head and stepped aside. "I'm kind of drunk," she giggled, walking into his living room. She sat down on his couch, and grabbed the Xbox controller sitting on the coffee table.

Surprisingly his place wasn't messy. And his TV was amazingly nice. "Is this Call of Duty?"

"4," he nodded his head, sitting beside her.

"On a 72 inch?"

"73, yeah," Adam Ross nodded his head, watching her hit resume on the game. "I'm. I'm playing live right now."

"Oh," she said, pausing it again. "Does that mean I can't play?"

"Well, you need a separate account…we can just play. Us two. Do you know how to?"

Kylie let out a sigh and bit the inside of her cheek. "The divorce papers came in the mail today," she whispered. "So I got drunk."

Adam nodded his head, and turned off the system. "You wanna talk?"

"Not really," Kylie shook her head. "I just didn't want to go to Donnie's." She let out a yawn and rested her head on the back of his couch, pulling the orange hoodie on her zip-up sweatshirt, over her head and covering her eyes with it. "My husband tried to kill me."

Adam didn't reply. He knew she didn't want him to. She just needed to say what was on her mind out loud. "The person that was supposed to be the father of my children, stabbed me," She spoke a bit louder, shaking her head. She pulled the hoodie from her head, and stood up. "I don't have a house because of him. I don't have kids because of him, but I'm still in love with him."

"You'll be okay," Adam promised.

"No I won't," Kylie shook her head. "How am I supposed to be okay? My dreams will never come true now. All I've ever wanted since I was a little girl was to be a Mommy."

"You still can be," Adam promised her, leaning forward on the couch. He grabbed her wrists, and pulled her back on the couch beside him. "Sure, you're gonna have to wait. You're gonna have to get over Tim, and you're gonna have to find someone else you love. But you're not very old. You're what, 27?"

"30 in three months," she corrected him.

"That's not old. Not at all," he promised her.

"You're like 20," Kylie rolled her eyes. "You can't even drink. Why is there a beer here? That's illegal." She grabbed the beer on the coffee table that Adam had been drinking before she showed up. "I'm just gonna finish it for you," she informed him, downing the bottle.

"I'm 27," Adam told her, rolling his eyes. "I can drink if I want to. You. Should, probably stop though, before you get alcohol poisoning. Or throw up. I don't really want to have to clean that up."

"I'm fine," Kylie promised him. "I'm just gonna take a nap," she yawned, resting her head in his lap, and closing her eyes. "Just a small one. I'll be up in a few minutes, okay?"

"Kylie," Adam groaned, when she curled into a ball, her mouth slightly opened. But it was too late. She was already passed out on his lap.

"This was not the way I'd been planning on spending a night with you," he chuckled, shaking his head.

* * *

She let out a yawn as she opened her eyes, and slowly stretched, before she paused. She wasn't quite sure where she was. She turned to her left to see Adam lying on the floor, his mouth wide open, without a shirt, and a blanket over him. "Oh shit," Kylie said a bit loud, when she realized she wasn't wearing anything but a bra and underwear.

She watched Adam turn in his sleep when she spoke a little too loudly, causing her to clasp her hands to her mouth. She didn't want to wake him. But it was too late. He was already sitting up, rubbing his café with his hands.

"Hi," Kylie whispered, pulling his blanket from the ground, and covering herself. She knew he'd seen the fresh wound on her stomach. Sure, the stitches weren't there anymore. But her flesh around the thin line was still pink and raw. And she still had a bruise around her neck that was slowly turning yellow.

"Hey," Adam spoke, still trying to wake up. He ran a hand through his hair, and stood up.

"I…did…did we…. hook up?" Kylie asked raising an eyebrow, biting her lip nervously.

"No!" Adam shook his head vigorously. The last thing he wanted was for Kylie to think he was taking advantage of her. "No. You. You were upset and you kind of just fell asleep and then you woke up because your buttons on your jeans were digging into your stomach and you… took them off. I swear I wasn't looking. I promise."

"Oh God!" Kylie cried, standing up, and clapping her forehead. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have come here. God I'm so stupid. You where just kind of in walking distance. And I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have even gotten drunk. God."

"Kylie," Adam laughed, finally for once being able to watch someone else ramble on, instead of himself being the nervous one. "I get it," he promised her. "You're going through a tough time, you got drunk and you were in walking distance. It's totally cool. I mean obviously I don't mind your company if I went out of my way to get you a giraffe."

"Right," Kylie nodded her head. "I'm still sorry. It was rude of me, showing up uninvited. And drunk."

"Well I guess I'll just have to invite you then," he smiled, watching her bend over to grab her things. "I ugh, put your papers up so they wouldn't get ruined or anything like that."

"Oh," Kylie said shooting back up. "My divorce papers! I brought them, didn't I?"

"Yes," Adam nodded his head.

"Crap! Where are they? I can't lose those! If I lose those I'll be in trouble!"

"They're on my kitchen table," Adam promised, heading towards his kitchen as Kylie put her pants back on. She followed him to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table to read over the papers one last time, and then glanced at Adam.

"Do you have a pen?" she asked him nervously, running a finger through her nappy curls.

"Yeah," he nodded his head, turning around towards the fridge where he kept random pens and pencils in a tiny black metal basket that had a magnet on the back to keep it from falling off the fridge. He grabbed a pen and then hurried back to her side, and sat across from her at the table.

"I guess I should just sign 'em," she mumbled, tapping the pen nervously, her eyes staring at the paper, as if she were patiently waiting for it to jump off the table and run out of the house.

Adam slowly nodded his head, and crossed his arms on the table. He wasn't sure what to say to help her. Instead, he reached for her right hand, and squeezed it supportively as she picked up the pen with her left and signed the last page of the packet, and then closed it. "One step closer," she whispered, giving him a half smile, and then blushed a bit when she realized neither one of them were wearing a shirt.

She looked down and realized that they were holding hands, and smiled a bit more. His hands were warm against hers, sending chills up her spine. "I should probably go," she said, standing up. "My mom is probably really worried."

"Right," Adam stood up as well, nodding his head. "Well give me a call when you get home so I know you're alright. Maybe we can go out sometime."

"Maybe," Kylie nodded her head, putting her shirt on. "I gotta go," she mumbled walking towards the door. "Thanks so much for not kicking me out last night. Even though you should have."

"It's fine," Adam promised her closing the front door behind her. He watched her out of his window as she walked down his steps and out of his front yard towards the subway.

* * *

Kylie opened the door to Niki's apartment. She hadn't wanted to go there. But she couldn't go straight home. Not after her mother had blown her phone up. And as much as she and Niki weren't getting along at the moment, she knew she needed to talk to her.

"Your mom has been calling me," Niki said from the kitchen when she heard Kylie open the door. "I covered for you but you better fucking tell me where the hell you've been," she growled, turning around to face a very distraught and tired Kylie.

"I got drunk," Kylie sighed, "and then passed out on Adam's couch."

As much as Niki liked the sound of Kylie running to Adam for comfort, she knew it was too soon. "Why did you get drunk? Did you guys do anything?"

"No," Kylie shook her head. "Niki, this whole thing is just…too much for me to handle," she whispered.

"Well it's happening so you need to handle it. His trial is in a few months and you know they are going to put you on the stand. So you better just get over it."

"I came to talk to you for support," Kylie sighed, rolling her eyes. "And that's what you have to say to me? I better just get over it? You do realize that my husband killed a DA, and then tried to kill me, right?"

"So everyone should feel sorry for you? Kylie, I get what happened. And I know. It sucks. But really, it could have been worse."

"Yeah it could have been a lot worse. Like my best friend could have hooked me up with a murderer. Oh wait, that's right she did!"

Niki glared at Kylie. She had been thinking the same thing. She had blaming herself for Kylie's unfortunate life lately. But she didn't know that Kylie felt the same way. Kylie's words cut her deep.

"Get out of my home," Niki glared.

"My _fucking_ pleasure!" Kylie shouted, slamming the door behind her.

She let out a sigh and shook her head, heading towards the elevator of the apartment complex, and into the lobby. She needed to get over Timmy, she knew this, but she couldn't. She would always love him. Or love the person he had once been. A muffle bark caused her to turn her head to the left where the noise had been coming. And just like a typical movie, a litter of puppies sat in the window to her left, in a cage in a pet store.

"Poor puppies," she whispered, stopping to look in the window. She giggled as she watched the puppies play, a black lab nibbling at a yorkie's ear. "I'll get a dog," she decided, turning to walk. She decided she'd go to the local pet shelter and pick out a dog. A puppy would keep her mind off her problems. And if she couldn't have a kid, she'd get a puppy. The next best thing.

* * *

Kylie let out a giggle as a one year old German Shepard, Chow mix licked her face. He looked like a giant bear, with grizzly bear brown fur and black booted paws, and black hair around his ears, and fur everywhere. In fact the shelter had named him Bear, though he didn't know his name since he'd only been there three days.

"I want this one," Kylie said, rubbing his belly as she sat on the floor. "He's the one. He's potty trained?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded her head. "We've only had him three days. But whoever owned him previously trained him to go to the bathroom outside. He doesn't really get anything but sit."

"He's perfect," Kylie informed him. "Does he get his name is Bear?"

"Not yet. I'm sure you could change it and he wouldn't know."

Kylie giggled when the dog jumped up and set his tongue out, his head tilted to the side. "He reminds me of Dopey from the seven dwarfs." She stood up and set the black collar she had just bought onto the dog, and then attached the leash. "He's the guy."

"Okay," the girl smiled. "Let's get your adoption papers."

"Awesome," Kylie smiled, patting the dog's back. Her mom was going to freak out, but she didn't care. She needed something to keep her mind off everything.

And as soon as she finished signing the adoption papers, she was taking her new friend to the doggy park. She'd even invite Adam.


	5. I Need You

**A/N:** Told yah this one would be longer!! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. This one is all about Adam and Kylie. I'm gonna bring in the other CSIs soon I think...

* * *

Adam Ross squinted at the sight of Kylie sitting on a wooden bench, a brown dog running in circles around her with a stick in his mouth. He wasn't sure why she had called him and asked him to meet her here. And he wasn't sure whose dog was running around with her.

He approached her, and realized she was still wearing the same jeans and purple t-shirt from the night before, where as he was freshly dressed in khaki cargo shorts, brown flip-flops, a black v-neck t-shirt with a wife beater underneath, and gold aviator sunglasses on his eyes.

"Hey," he smiled, sitting beside her, grateful for the 50 degree weather mother nature and presented them with. Spring was finally coming.

"Aren't you cold?" Kylie asked, eyeing his clothing as he sat down.

"Nope," he shook his head. "What's up? Everything okay?"

"Fine," she nodded her head, patting the dog's back as he plopped on the ground in front of them. "I just adopted him."

"You what?" Adam laughed. "Are you still drunk?"

"No," she giggled, pulling the stick from the dog's mouth and throwing it for him to fetch. "I need a distraction from everything, yah know? I mean Timmy, and my mom. And Niki and I haven't been getting along. And my brother. Maybe a dog would take my mind off stuff. I don't know. Can't have kids, what's the next best thing, right?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded his head. "Someone in the lab mentioned that before."

"Mentioned what?" Kylie asked, turning her head towards him.

"That you…I don't know something about being able to carry the baby but not making it."

"Like old eggs?" Kylie asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "That is not true!"

"I didn't believe it I just…that's what some of the lab techs were saying."

"Like they would know! It's not any of their business what Tim and I were doing. Sometimes when you're stressed about trying to have kids you can't have them," she defended her self. "I do not have old eggs! I am perfectly capable of having a kid if I want. It's him. He's the sterile one."

"Kylie," Adam chuckled, lightly setting his hand on her knee. "I believe you when you say that it wasn't true. And I don't even care."

"Right, sorry," Kylie shook her head, watching her new family member skid to a halt at her feet and drop the stick. He let out a bark, and then rolled in the dirt. "You dope!" Kylie giggled, throwing the stick. "I'm sorry. I just hate when people say things that aren't true. Especially something like that. We've been trying for kids for a few years now."

"I get it," Adam nodded his head. "You don't need to explain anything to me."

Kylie nodded her head and watched as her dog hurried back towards her, a different stick in his mouth. "Where'd the other one go?" she asked, grabbing the stick. She laughed when the dog let out a bark and tilted his head to the side as he waited for her to throw the stick.

"What's his name?" Adam asked her.

"Well they named him Bear. But I think he's a Dopey."

"That's torture to name that dog Dopey."

"He answers though!" Kylie giggled. "Oh no!" she sighed when he rolled in mud, and stood up, his back covered with hard mud.

"Looks like you're gonna have to bathe him," Adam laughed.

She shook her head, and let out a dramatic sigh, and set her head on his shoulder. "He's a dope."

"I can kind of agree with you," Adam laughed, causing Kylie to smile. His laugh was loud and booming, and dorky, and every time she heard the dorky laugh she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_ "Are you ready?" she asked him, unbuttoning the buttons to his flannel shirt. She wasn't as nervous as he was. She'd been with other guys before. This was just their way of saying goodbye. A memory to add to the ones they'd made since they were kids on the playground. They'd fooled around before, to prepare for this night. He knew what she liked, and she knew that he liked anything. Mostly because she was the only girl that had ever done anything with him. _

_ "Yeah," he nodded his head, leaning back against the white headboard, pushing off the stuffed animals on her bed. Her parents were away on a trip for their anniversary, and his dad was too drunk to care where he was. _

_ "My brother won't be home for a few hours, so you can be loud, if you want," she told him, pulling back her blonde hair, and biting her lip. _

_ "Me?" Adam Ross asked Hannah Batterswax. "You're the one that screams when I touch you," he joked, pulling her arms towards him, and pressing his lips to her mouth, liking his lips free of the taste of her cherry lip gloss. _

_ He shivered a bit when her cold fingers ran along his bare chest. "This is our last night together," he whispered, pulling her purple v-neck shirt over her head, revealing a black bra. He kissed the nape of her neck, causing her to arch her neck, as he pulled the string on her white sweatpants, and pulled them below her waist, along with her underwear. _

_ "Do you have a condom?" she asked him, lying back on the bed, unclasping her bra so she was completely naked. _

_ "Yes," he said, pulling his wallet out of his pack pocket. _

_ "Adam!" she laughed, when he eagerly unzipped his pants._

_ "What?" he asked, blushing a bit._

_ "When you go off to college you better not be this eager! Or else you're not gonna get laid."_

_ "Right," he said, nodding his head. "I'm sorry."_

_ She nodded her head and took the condom from his hand, opening the wrapper with her teeth. "Hannah, you porn star," he laughed when she pulled his pants off with one hand, and then applied the condom with her mouth. _

_ "What can I say?" she asked, shrugging, her brown eyes twinkling. "You make me wet."_

_ Adam smirked at her as she straddle his lap, and gave him a kiss. "You wanna feel?" she asked, grabbing his right hand. _

* * *

Adam let out a loud yawn at the feel of Dopey licking his face. He turned to his side to see that Kylie had already gotten out of bed. He had once again spent the night with Kylie, and for the second time he didn't get laid. "Get off," Adam laughed, pushing Kylie's dog off her bed. He let out a sigh as she climbed out of bed. He could smell bacon, which meant her mother was up. This was going to be awkward. He slowly walked out of her room and headed for the steps, Mrs. Flack's voice becoming clear as day.

"You're divorcing Timothy and mean while you've got a boy upstairs in your room?" Mrs. Flack asked Kylie.

Adam heard Kylie let out a sigh before she spoke. "I'm divorcing Tim because he tried killing me, Ma. You act like I'm sinning when he's the one that put a knife in my stomach. Are you forgetting the 23 stitches across my stomach?"

"A wife stands by her husband. I did it for 37 years, and I'd do it for 37 more. You leave Timothy, and you are a sinner. God will not be happy with you."

"Okay," Kylie said, throwing a late in the sink. "One, Dad is dead. Two, God will forgive me for leaving someone who hurt me. Three, Adam and I are not having sex. We won't until I am officially divorced. Which means I am not sinning because I am not committing adultery. So just let it go"

"Your father is turning in his grave!"

"Because I'm divorcing a felon? Daddy would be the first to tell me that he's glad I didn't stand by him. You act like you abide by the Bible, Ma, but you don't. You were pregnant before you ever got married to Daddy. People make mistakes, Mom. You make mistakes, I make mistakes. And I made a mistake marrying Timmy. Do I love him? Yes, of course I do. A part of me will always love him. I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop loving him. But he's a bad person. Timmy is still my husband. And until he and I are officially divorced, I can promise you Adam and I won't have an affair. But I'm getting divorced, Mom. And that's okay."

Adam waited patiently for Mrs. Flack to reply, but she didn't. She was in shock over the fact her daughter had just told her what was what, so he headed down the steps, and into the kitchen where Kylie greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning!" She smiled, acting as if everything between she and her mother was okay. "How'd you sleep?" she asked, setting a plate of egg and bacon in front of him.

"Great," Adam smiled. "Your bed is so much comfier than mine."

"Bed?" Mrs. Flack asked perking her head to the side. Kylie had told her that he slept on the floor.

"I slept in the guest room," Kylie lied, rolling her eyes.

Adam watched hesitantly as Mrs. Flack left the kitchen without excusing herself. He hadn't meant to cause tension between the two, but Kylie had insisted he stay there since he didn't have a car to get home and she didn't want to wake her mother up when she went to drive him home.

"How much did you hear?" Kylie asked him, hoping he wouldn't try and play stupid like Timmy would have.

"All of it," Adam blushed.

"She wasn't always a bitch. But when Dad died… well she only see things black and white. Dad sort of made her see things our way."

Adam cleared his throat and nodded his head. "I can leave if it's too much for her?" he offered.

"No, she'll be fine," Kylie promised him, sitting across from him at the kitchen table, trying not to bring up what she had just talked about to her mother.

"I understand that you don't want anything more than a friendship right now," Adam told her. "It's hard to forget someone. Especially when you loved them as much as you loved Tim."

She nervously bit her lip, "How'd you know that?"

"I lost my girl too," he whispered. "It was the summer before my freshman year of college."

Kylie's eyes grew wide at his statement, surprised to know Adam's darkest secret. A secret no one knew about him.

"We were best friends since we were 6. We never really dated. But I as in love with her."

"Why'd you have to forget her?" Kylie asked, tucking her hair behind her right ear. "Going to different colleges?"

"She died 8 weeks after graduation."

"How?"

"Drunk driver rammed into us…when… she was driving me home after she had told me she was pregnant…The Ughh. The driver survived. He's in jail for a long time. He. It was my father. He went out looking for me when I didn't come home the night before. "

"God," Kylie whispered, shaking her head, understanding just a little of what he must have felt when she died. "What was her name?"

"Hannah. Sometimes I wish she never told me she was pregnant. It would have been easier. But other days I'm glad she did. I was a father for a few hours, at least."

Kylie nodded her head. "I bet you would have been a great father."

"You'd be a great Mom," he agreed.

Kylie blushed trying to forget the fact that Niki would beg to differ. "I used to think that," she nodded her head.

"What changed your mind?"

"I had a miscarriage a few months ago. And someone brought up a great point. If I can't take care of a kid inside me, how am I supposed to take care of it outside of me?"

"Did Tim say that to you?" Adam asked leaning forward, and setting his hand over Kylie's, his thumb stroking her hand supportively.

"No," she shook her head.

"Well it isn't true. You've got natural mothering instincts. Sometimes things go wrong, and you can't control it. You were stressed about your marriage falling about, so you lost your baby. That's all."

"I know that," she whispered, nodding her head.

"I'm here for you. I really like you, Kylie. And I want to help you. I don't want you hurting. It makes me angry when I see you upset," Adam admitted nervously, blushing as he admitted his feelings.

Kylie let out a sigh and bit her lip. "I like you too," she promised him. "I just feel like I'm cheating on him."

Adam nodded on his head. "So we'll get to know each other, that's it. And then when it's official, maybe I'll take you on a date."

Kylie sat quietly for a second, and then finally nodded her head. "That's a good idea," she smiled, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I have those sometimes," he smirked giving her a wink.

Kylie let out a giggle, and nodded her head, and stood up from the kitchen. "I should probably take the dog for a walk. Do you need a ride home?"

"I do, yeah," Adam nodded his head.

"Okay," Kylie said. "Do you mind if I let him out first?"

"That's fine. I'll go get my shoes and stuff," Adam said standing up from the kitchen. He set his plate in the sink and then hurried upstairs while Kylie went outback with the dog, a smile on her face.

* * *

_Adam let out a sigh when he opened the door to Hannah's home. Her parents had once again left for the weekend, leaving Hannah in charge of her two little brothers, who were conveniently spending the night with friends. Hannah had offered to pick him up, since Adam didn't have a license, but he knew if his father saw the car, he wouldn't let him go out. So instead he snuck out of his window and walked the three miles to get there. He didn't mind, though, if it meant he could see the love of his life. _

_ "Hannah!" Adam called, closing the front door. _

_ "Hey," she whispered, wiping her eyes as she stepped into the living room._

_ "What's wrong?" Adam asked, immediately hurrying over to her when he realized she'd been crying. _

_ "I just," she started, wiping her face. "I just peed on one of those sticks."_

_ "What?" Adam laughed, but wiped the smile from his face when he realized she was being serious. "You peed on a stick?"_

_ "A pregnant stick," she cried. "It's blue! That means that I'm pregnant! I don't wanna be pregnant. We used a condom!"_

_ "It's mine?" Adam asked slowly breathing at the realization that the first time he'd ever had sex, was not only with someone he'd been in love with since he was 6, but that he had also gotten her pregnant. Possibly. It could have been her real boyfriend's. They could have had sex recently, he reminded himself._

_ "It's yours," she confirmed nodding her head, pulling away from his hug. "It's not Jimmy's. We broke up the day before you and me did it," she whispered. "It's yours Adam. What are we gonna do? We're going to college in three weeks! You're going to New York."_

_ "Hey," Adam said, brushing back her hair from her face. "If I'm the father, I'm not leaving you," he promised her. "We'll figure it out. If you want to keep it I'm here. And if you want to…you know…get an abortion, I'll pay for it. Whatever you want."_

_ "I can't kill it!" she cried. "I know you don't believe in God, or anything, but I can't kill my baby even if you don't think it's a baby yet. I can't do that Adam!"_

_ Adam nodded his head in understanding. Hannah knew him the best out of anyone. She knew that if she got an abortion he wouldn't mind, but she also know if she kept her baby, Adam would be there with her every step of the way. _

_ "Maybe I'll go to New York with you," she whispered. "That way we can be together. I'll just get a job as a waitress this year and start next year." _

_ "We'll figure it out," Adam promised. "If I have to stay in Phoenix with you, I will."_

_ "No, you hate it here, Adam! You hate it. You've wanted to get away from him since you were tiny."_

_ "Hannah, if this is my baby, I'm not gonna leave you guys. I'm going to love you both, okay?"_

_ Hannah let out a sniffle and nodded her head. "What do I tell my parents?"_

_ "The parents that you see once a week?" Adam asked. "They won't even notice until you're going into labor."_

_ "Stop making jokes," she giggled, smacking him lightly in the chest. _

_ "Okay," he laughed. "I'm sorry no more jokes."_

_ Hannah nodded her head, and sniffled. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry that I just ruined your life."_

_ "Baby, you didn't ruin my life," he promised her. "I love you."_

_ "You do?"_

_ "I've been in love with you since the day we met on the playground."_

_ "Really?" she asked him, raising her eyebrow at him. _

_ "Really," he promised her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And today is a happy day. I mean you're carrying my kid, right?"_

_ "Exactly," she smiled, sniffling. "You should probably get home before your dad knows you're gone. I'll drive you and drop you off a block away, alright?"_

_ "Alright," he agreed, grabbing her hand. _

_XXXXXXXX_

_ Hannah pulled out of her driveway and into the street to leave her development, Adam in the passenger's seat. She stopped at the intersection before she made a left. "Fuck," she said when her cell phone fell from the dashboard from the impact of the sharp turn. She leaned down, to grab it. _

_ "Hannah!" Adam screamed, grabbing for the wheel, swerving them to the side after seeing a beat down truck swerve into their lane and head towards them. Her car swerved to the side, and over the railing, causing it to flip over. "Hannah?"_

_ "Adam?" Hannah coughed. "Adam, I can't feel my legs."_

_ "Okay, hang on," Adam, said reaching for her phone to dial 911. _

_ Hannah used her hands to try and pull her legs from under the steering wheel, but to her dismay her right leg was stuck. "Adam."_

_ "Babe, relax," he panicked, undoing his seat belt to get out of the car. He climbed out of the broken window, and hurried to the driver's side of the car. "I'm gonna pull you out okay?" He asked, her reaching into the window to pull her out by her armpits. _

_ "You can't," she cried, looking at her legs. "My leg is caught. If you yank, you'll pull an artery or something."_

_ "That you boy?" A man asked approaching the car, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Where the hell you been?"_

_ "Dad," Adam said, turning back to realize the driver that had caused the accident was his father._

_ "Come on let's go before the cops come!" He said, leaning down to grab Adam._

_ "Dad, Hannah is stuck!" Adam shouted, shaking his father's grip. "I can't just leave her."_

_ "You can and you will, boy!" _

_ "Leave him alone!" Hannah shouted. "Get away Mrs. Ross!"_

_ "Adam Ross, let's go!" Carl Ross shouted, smacking Adam in the face, causing Adam to stumble back. _

_ "No!" Adam screamed, standing up. His hands met with his father's chest as he rammed into him to push him back. The adrenaline running through his body causing him to become stronger than what he really was. "You bastard!" Adam yelled. "I'm not letting you ruin my life anymore!" He turned back towards the car where Hannah was still stuck. _

_ "Adam, just go," Hannah whispered. "I'll be alright. The ambulance will be here soon. If you don't leave with him…"_

_ "No," Adam shook his head. "I'm not leaving you," he whispered, sitting besides the car, Carl having already took off. "You hang in there, alright," he asked, reaching into the car, brushing her hair back._

_ "You're bleeding," she whispered, using her hand to point to her forehead. Adam grabbed his forehead, and pressed his middle and index finger to the wound, blood sticking to his fingers. _

_ "It's fine," he promised her. "It's not bad at all." He turned towards the sound of sirens. "Hang in there, okay?"_

_ "I'm fine," she promised. "Just as soon as they get me out of here, I'll be fine," she glanced towards her stomach. "We'll be fine."_

_ They wouldn't be fine, Adam would learn three hours later. She had lost too much blood, and she hadn't made it through surgery. _

* * *

Kylie let out a sigh as she sat across from Tim, a bulletproof window separating them. She didn't want to be here, but he asked for her, and she wasn't about to turn him down. He grabbed the phone on his side of the booth and indicated for her to grab hers.

"This for real?" he asked her, holding up the divorce papers.

"Yes," she nodded her head, eyeing the cuts and bruises evident on his face.

"You really wanna divorce me? Baby, I'll be out of here as soon as they give me a bail. I didn't kill that guy."

"You did kill him, Timmy," Kylie growled. "And you hurt me! You stabbed me! You tried to kill me! You're going to be in here for a long, long time. And I don't want to be married to a piece of shit like you."

"Ky-"

Kylie snapped at the nickname and immediately cut him off. "Don't you fucking call me that!" She yelled into the phone. "You mother fucker! You sign those papers and you leave me alone, got it?"

"Just tell me one thing," he nodded his head.

"Depends," she spoke calmly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Is it true? You're already seeing another guy?"

"It's not," Kylie shook her head. "Just sign the damned papers so I can get on with my life, Timmy."

"I will," he whispered, nodding his head. "I just need you to know I'll always love you. I never meant to screw you over, Ky. I never meant for any of this. I wish I could have given you kids, and everything you ever wanted. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't make you happy," he whispered, a single tear falling from his cheek.

Kylie looked down at her nails, and then hung up the phone, already turning to leave. She shouldn't have come. There was no way in hell she was ready for what Tim had just told her. And she already knew who to go to for comfort. She didn't need her brother, or her best friend, or her mother. If she couldn't go to her Daddy, she'd go to Adam.

* * *

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around the teary-eyed Kylie.

"I went to see him," she cried into Adam's chest. "I went to see him and he made me cry! I hate him but I love him! I don't know what to do."

Adam shut the front door as Kylie pulled away and wiped her eyes. "What happened?" Adam asked.

"I told him he had to sign the papers! And he said he was sorry for everything! He wishes he could have given me everything I ever wanted and he was sorry that I wasn't happy with him! And he started crying! And I just lost it. I had to leave, and I know that we like each other and it's probably really hard for you to hear this, but you're the only one that will listen to me! I didn't know who to go to. Niki and me are fighting."

"I'm here," Adam nodded his head. "I get it. It's a process. We'll work through it, alright? Where's Dopey?"

"With my mom," Kylie whispered. "I couldn't go home. I can't; not like this she'll ask me a thousand questions. I just. I need you."

Adam nodded his head, his stomach filling with butterflies when Kylie admitted she needed him. "I'll pack a bag," he offered. "I'll stay with you tonight so she won't ask any questions alright?"

"Okay," she whispered, nodding her head, wiping tears from her face, and sniffling. "You're amazing," she whispered, causing him to blush.


	6. I'm Not Gonna Fuck it Up

A/N: Been a while, I know. Here's a short one. Next chapter will be the trial. Italics is flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't really own the characters. They belong to CBS. thank you Nik Nak17 for allowing me to use Niki Foxx.... Check out her stories!!!!

* * *

She'd been avoiding him for close to three months, and he had just finally pried the reason out of Niki. "Kales," he said, opening the DNA lab where Adam Ross and his baby sister were sitting too close to each other. Adam's smile wiped from his face when he saw Don Flack walk into the lab He knew Kylie hadn't talked to her brother since she'd been in the hospital, and he knew she'd been avoiding him at crime scene for months She didn't want to talk to him.

"We need to talk," Flack said, giving Adam a glare. Adam's face turned bright read with nerves as Flack stared him down.

"Shoot," Kylie said, as she calmly set down a piece of evidence to swab it for DNA.

"Alone," Flack raised his eyebrows.

"Adam can stay."

"It's about Mom."

"Well I'm busy so you can either talk about whatever it is you need in front of Adam or you can get out of my lab," she smiled sweetly, though her words weren't as near as innocent as she was trying to be.

"I think you need to see a shrink," Flack sighed.

"I'm fine," Kylie laughed.

"Kales you've been avoiding me. You and Niki got into a fight and you haven't talked to her in close to two months. Ma said you got boys coming over, spending the night. You got a dog, Kylie? Really? Do you even have time to take care of it?"

"I've been avoiding you because you'll try and talk me into putting Mom in a nursing home, Don. Forgive me for wanting her to stay sane for as long as possible. She may not be proud of me at the moment, but she's my mother, and I'm not letting you lock her up to be miserable. As for boys coming home? Yeah, Adam comes over on a daily basis. But that's because your girlfriend has been a bitch to me and I need someone who is nice to me. Since that isn't you or Niki or Mom, it's Adam. As for my dog? He's a better brother than you'll ever be."

Both Adam and Flack watched Kylie as she took her latex gloves and lab coat off and stormed out of the lab, leaving them alone in an awkward silence.

"Maybe if you and Niki… just hear her out," Adam suggested. "She's not as fucked up as you're making her sound. Okay she's a little shaken up. But her husband hurt her. And everyone is telling her she's making bad choices. She doesn't need a shrink. She just needs her family to listen to her. She's scared. Her life is falling apart, and everyone she used to rely on isn't there for her. Sure, sometimes what she says doesn't make sense. But it's her life. And she needs people to support her decisions. I'm the only one who just…listens to her."

"I don't need your help on how to handle my sister, Ross," Flack growled, his fists clenching.

"You do," Adam mumbled nervously, "Because I'm the only one who can get her to talk to you again." Adam took his coat off as well, and left the lab to find Kylie.

* * *

"Hey," Adam smiled, stepping inside Kylie's home after she opened the front door. "What's up?"

"Guess what?" she smiled, closing the front door.

"What?" Adam asked, giving her a smile.

"I got a letter in the mail," she grinned. "And my mom isn't home, and we have the whole house to ourselves. Guess what the letter said?"

"That you're divorced?" he asked her, raising his left eyebrow, causing her to giggle as she nodded her head.

"I'm an ex wife. I'm Kylie Flack again! I'm not Kylie Smith. I am not married to Tim Smith, Adam. I'm single!"

"That's great," he smiled, his eyes widening when she gave him a hug. "I'm happy for you." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's have some vodka to celebrate," she said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Vodka? Straight up vodka?" Adam asked, following Kylie to the kitchen.

"Straight up vodka," Kylie nodded her head, grabbing a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.

"Well," Adam mumbled. "You don't mess around."

Kylie blushed a bit as she poured their shot glasses and handed one to him.

Somewhere between the laughing they had made their way to the living room, both stumbling to find the remote on the TV. And a few shots more, they'd be in her room.

She sat besides him on the couch and gave him a smile. She would have been nervous being this close to him three hours ago. But her mind was cloudy, and Adam was sitting with his hand on her inner thigh, to high up. And instead of moving his hand like she had found herself doing many times these last few months, she had moved it higher up on her thigh, and set her hand over it.

She let out a laugh for no reason other than the fact that she knew she wouldn't be doing this if she was sober. Which was exactly why she had bought the vodka before she asked Adam to come over.

She watched Adam blush more when she pressed her lips to his, and pushed him against the arm of the couch. "Kylie we're drunk," he whispered, as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"So?" she giggled, nibbling at his neck.

He gently pushed her off him and sat up. "So? I didn't wait three months for this just to fuck it up. We're doing this the right way. Sober. After we've been on a few dates. I've had sex with drunk girls before. And none of them ever ended with a happy ending."

"I'm not even that drunk," Kylie rolled her eyes, standing up, and unbuttoning her jeans. She wiggled out of her pants and then turned towards Adam. "I'm 30. I've already been married. _The right way_. I'm done doing things the safe way. So I'm going to go up stairs and get undressed and kick my dog out of my bedroom, and get in my bed naked. Either you can join me and we can have sex. Drunk sex. Or you can leave. But if you leave, you're not getting another chance. And like you just said, you didn't wait three months just to fuck up."

Adam watched as Kylie left the living room, and hurried up the steps, and he immediately stood up and followed her up the steps at the sight of her hips swaying out of sight.

* * *

Adam lightly blew on Kylie's nose and smiled as he watched her scrunch it, before she opened her eyes. She let out a yawn and stretched a little bit before giving him a smile. "Hi," she said, pulling her comforter over her bare chest.

"Hey," he smiled, brushing back a strand over her hair. "How'd you sleep?"

"Golden," she giggled, closing her eyes and snuggling closer towards him. "You?"

"What little sleep I got," he laughed. "Was good."

"Oh," Kylie sighed. "Did I take the comforters? I do that. I'm a blanket hog, and I kick in my sleep too."

"You talk in your sleep also," he laughed, pressing a kiss to her nose.

"Oh God," she laughed, smacking her hand against her forehead. "What did I say?"

"Just gibberish," he shrugged. "It was cute."

"God," she laughed rubbing her face with her hand.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked her, rolling on top of her, causing her to giggle. "I think it's cute."

"Try embarrassing," she whispered, her lips touching his. "Very embarrassing. And I probably look super ugly right now. I don't have any make up and my breath smells like alcohol and my hair is greasy and messy," she mumbled.

Adam rolled his eyes as he watched her put a pillow over her face.

"_Hi Kylie," _Niki Foxx sang, opening the door to Kylie's bedroom and grinning at the sight of Adam on top of Kylie.

"Hi," Kylie mumbled as Adam rolled off the side of the bed, causing Niki to laugh. "Why are you here?"

"Cause I'm supposed to come over and apologize or something," Niki shrugged. "But we both know that isn't happening." Niki headed for the bed as Adam pulled his boxers on.

"I'll just… go downstairs," he said, pointing for the door. "And try quietly not to wake your mom up. Dopey," Adam whistled.

"Oh Dopey's fine," Niki said, climbing into the bed where Adam had previously been lying. "Hello puppy," she laughed when the German Shepard, Chow mix crawled onto the bed, between Kylie and Niki. "He's so fluffy!"

Adam shut the door behind him, and Niki turned to look at Kylie, who was sitting against the headboard, her comforter held to her chest. "Was that a one night stand or a third date thing?" Niki asked.

"It wasn't a third date thing, but it wasn't a one night stand."

"So you guys are like together?"

"We're… maybe?" Kylie said, raising her eyebrow at Niki. "I don't know. I like him. And I'm pretty sure he likes me," she said, scratching behind Dopey's ear. "Did Donnie make you come?"

"Donnie and me got into a fight," Niki rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Cause he's a jerk. Listen I know I was a bitch and all but you were being all depressed and shit. And I shouldn't have said what I did or whatever. I just hated that you were hurt over that douche. And you know. It's my fault. I shouldn't have had Tim come to our dorm and all that."

"It's whatever," Kylie promised her, shaking her head. She knew how difficult it was for Niki to admit something was her fault. "I mean I'm over him now. Obviously." She glanced down at her body and then rolled her eyes. "I feel like shit. I probably did about twenty shots last night."

"I can tell by the smell you're body s giving off. It's a mixture between sex and stale alcohol. How did your mom not find out you fucked Adam in her house?"

"She probably knows," Kylie shrugged. "My clothes are downstairs."

"Oh my God, you slut! You're me before Donnie!"

"I'm not a slut! I just got drunk. But I like Adam and I'm not sleeping around…I'm just sleeping with him."

"That's dirty," Niki grinned. "He's a good guy."

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head. "I like him. A lot. We've spent the last three months just getting to know each other. And I think that he's really sweet."

Niki nodded her head and scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Your dog just farted."

"Ughh," Kylie sighed, crawling out of bed, and grabbing her underwear. She pulled them on and then headed for her drawer to grab sweats. "Come on, Dopey," she said, clapping her hands as she opened her bedroom door.

Niki followed her down the steps, and gave Adam a strange look as he sat on the couch in the living room in just his boxers, watching a cartoon show. "That's weird," she whispered, following Kylie to the sliding glass door.

"You don't even know the half of it," Kylie giggled, shaking her head. "About a week ago I woke up to him playing Call of Duty. At 3 in the morning. He's obsessed with that game."

"What guy isn't?" Niki asked Kylie.

"Oh no guy is like Adam. He plays hardcore games. Like he curses horribly. He hasn't talked to one of his friend in about a month because they betrayed him in a game. How that's even possible, I have no clue."

"Wow," Niki laughed. "That's just. Wow."

"Exactly," Kylie giggled. She opened the door to allow the dog to run around in the back yard, and then headed for the living room.

"Well," I should get going," Niki sighed, rolling her eyes. When Kylie plopped down besides Adam. "I better go before Donnie files a missing persons report."

"See you," Kylie smiled. "Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem," Niki said. "Nice seeing you Adam."

"You hungry?" Kylie asked, turning towards Adam, and giving him a smile.

"You're going to cook for me?" Adam smirked, standing up.

"If you put some clothes on so my mom doesn't freak out," she giggled.

"That could happen if I knew where they were," Adam laughed.

"Under my bed," Kylie told him, standing up and heading for the kitchen as he headed upstairs.

She grabbed a pan to cook eggs on and then headed for the fridge for the eggs and bacon, a few minutes later she felt Adam's arms around her waist. "Hey," he whispered in her ear, his lips pressing against her neck.

She turned around and gave him a smile. "I think you look better without your clothes," she giggled, checking him out.

"Well I know you look better," he laughed, kissing her again. He grabbed her waist and set her on the counter. "What did Niki want?"

"She apologized without apologizing," Kylie told him, playing with his shirt, as he set his hand on her chin, and gave her a kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

"Ahem," Mrs. Flack coughed, as she entered the kitchen. Adam turned around and blushed a bit as Mrs. Flack shook her head. "I didn't mean to interrupts. I was just coming to get some coffee."

"Sorry," Kylie whispered, jumping off the counter. "I was cooking some breakfast. Do you want some?"

"Are you divorced yet?" Mrs. Flack asked, glaring at Kylie. Adam watched as Kylie bowed her head in embarrassment. "Was this the first time?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head. "We're sorry."

"No you aren't," Mrs. Flack laughed pathetically. "You wouldn't have done it. You're disgusting."

Kylie bit her lip. "I can't please you can I?" Kylie laughed. "You hated that I was married to Timmy. You hated that I wanted a divorce and you hate that I'm trying to move on. I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment for you. Both Samantha and I are just the Devil's doing."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to," Kylie shook her head, wiping away a stray tear. "I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect daughter for you Mom. But that's why you and Dad took Niki in, right?"

"That is not at all true."

"Oh it isn't? Niki isn't the perfect daughter you've always wanted? That's not why you want her to marry Donnie?"

"I know you've had a rough year. But that doesn't give you the right to disrespect me in front of your guest."

"Whatever," Kylie said, leaving the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about her," Mrs. Flack whispered watching Kylie leave.

"I'm not," Adam whispered. "She's hurt and she needs her mother."

"She needs her father," Mrs. Flack spoke coolly. "And he isn't here."

Adam slowly nodded his head clearly aware of the own hurt Mrs. Flack was holding in. He walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs to where he knew Kylie would be crying.

* * *

_"Daddy!" 7 year old Kylie Flack screamed, running away from her mother's grip. "Daddy!"_

_ "Your father is working!" Mrs. Flack yelled. "Get back here young lady!" _

_ "I want my Daddy!" Kylie screamed more, tears streaming down her face as she tried to open the front door that her mother was holding shut. "Daddy wouldn't smack me!"_

_ "Daddy isn't here, and you're in trouble."_

_ "I already told you," Kylie cried, wiping her eyes. "I'm not lying! I didn't call Miley the B word, Momma! I swear I didn't. She bite me and I said she was mean for it! I promise I didn't bite her. I promise with everything in me."_

_ "Why would Miley lie about that?" Mrs. Flack sighed, clearly fed up with her daughter's behavior. She had been sent home early from her second week in first grade because a young girl had told on Kylie for stealing a toy at recess and calling her a "Bitch," and then biting her when the girl tried to get her toy back. _

_ But Kylie had told the story differently, and Mrs. Flack was going to believe it._

_ "Why would I lie, Momma! I wouldn't! I promise on Dolly's life!" she whispered, holding up her favorite doll. "I don't lie Momma!"_

_ Flack Sr. opened the front door and looked at a screaming little girl wailing herself on the floor as Mrs. Flack stood over her, unsure of how to react._

_ "I got the message," Flack Sr. said, glancing at Kylie._

_ "Daddy!" Kylie cried, standing up. She threw her arms around him immediately and cried in his chest. "I didn't bite Miley, or take her toy or call her the B word Daddy. She bit me! I promise Daddy. Pinky promise. Tell Momma I'm not lying!"_

_ "I don't know what to do with her, Puck," Mrs. Flack sighed. "She's been screaming for three straight hours and she won't go to her room._

_ "If she says she didn't do it, she didn't do it, Lorene," Puck said, stroking his daughter's hair. _

_ "She's lying. When are you going to see through her innocent look?"_

_ "I believe our daughter. Just because you don't like that she came out a Daddy's girl doesn't mean she's lying."_

_ "I'm not!" Kylie cried, wiping her tears. _

_ "Okay baby," Flack Sr. nodded his head. "You go upstairs baby. Mommy and I need to talk."_

_ Kylie nodded her head, and wiped her face with the back of her hand and then hurried upstairs. She knew her Dad would make sure she didn't get in trouble. Because she was telling the truth. She knew Daddy didn't like liars._

_ "So when a crook on the street says he didn't steak you just gonna believe him, Puck?" Mrs. Flack asked, folding her arms across her chest. _

_ "I talked to Niki," Puck started. "She says Miley stole Kylie's Dolly so Niki threw sand in her eyes and then Miley bit Kylie. Now. If Kylie has a bite mark on her arm like Niki says, then it's true. I know that in the future our children will do bad things, Lorene. But Kylie would never intentionally hurt someone. She's not a fighter. That's one thing she's got in common with you, babe. I don't know why you always think she's done something wrong, but she hasn't now. Niki is the one that fights. She's the one that sticks up for Kylie. Now. Let's go see if she's got that bite mark shall we?"_

_ "She hates me," Lorene cried. "She's always hated me. Ever since the day she started walking and I accidentally left her in the kitchen alone while I was in the bathroom and she knocked that knife down."_

_ "Like she remembers that," Puck shook his head._

_ "She remembers it, Puck. She may not remember what happened, but she knows I hurt her when she was a baby. That's why she hates me. I'm such a horrible mother."_

_ "Now, that is not one bit of truth," Flack Sr. shook his head. "She does not hate you. She never would. You are a great mother. She's just upset because you wont believe her. That's all." Flack Sr. wrapped his arms around his wife in an effort to calm her tears. _

XXXXXXXX


	7. Trial and Error

**A/N: **Thank you for being so patient! Here's the next chapter. I won't keep you waiting. Reviews are sweet :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI:New York. That includes Flack and Adam. Nik Nak 17 let me use her OC, Niki Foxx. Check her stories out. In fact she's updating one today too.!!

* * *

"What if Tim didn't kill that DA, Mrs. Smith?" Timothy Smith's lawyer asked Kylie as she sat on the stand. She didn't want to be here. But if she didn't answer the questions that she was being asked, they could put her in jail. So needed to choose her words carefully.

"It's Detective Flack," Kylie corrected the lawyer before she began to answer the question. "And as a detective I know that Tim did kill Robert Hayfield. There is plenty of evidence to prove this, Miss Benson."

"I'm sorry, _Detective Flack_," the lawyer smirked. Kylie had walked herself into the next trap the lawyer had been planning. "You and Timothy are divorced, no?"

"Correct," Kylie slowly nodded her head, unsure of where this could be going.

"Maybe. It is possible you tampered with the evidence. You wanted a divorced, and you figured this would be an easy way out."

"I love Timmy," Kylie promised, shaking her head. "I wouldn't hurt him like that. He did this to himself."

"Is it true you had an affair with Mr. Ross? The lab tech you've seemed to have grown an open relationship with, Detective?"

"We did not have an affair," Kylie slowly spoke. "Adam was always a friend. I had no clue that he was attracted to me. The day I got the letter in the mail that I was a single woman, nine weeks ago, yes. We slept together. Not a moment before that letter."

"So maybe you realized Mr. Ross was attracted to you. You knew Timmy was going out that night, you killed DA Hayfield out of motive to get rid of your husband." Kylie let out a loud laugh as the lawyer continued. "What's so funny, Detective?"

"If I wanted to divorce Mr. Smith. I could have. I would have gone to a judge and told him how Mr. Smith punched me in the face when he found out I had a miscarriage. At the time. I had a bruise to prove it." Kylie watched as Tim's lawyers stood, unsure of how to counter act her statement. "Oh. You don't believe me?" Kylie asked, grabbing her purse a grin on her purse. "Great thing my doctor faxed over my medical records this morning."

She plopped a stack of papers on the stand. "Tim once was a sweet man, yes. But alcoholism got to him, and he became a woman beater and a murderer. Now Miss Benson. If there aren't any more questions I'd like to get back to work. I get paid by the hour, and I'm about $100,000 in debt. Thanks to your client."

"Did you know this before?"

"I found out two days after Timmy was arrested for the murder of Robert Hayfield, and the attemptive murder of his wife."

"Ex wife."

"I hope you don't have a conscious," Kylie started, standing up. "Because you're letting a murder walk free. I wonder how Mrs. Hayfield and her children think of that." Kylie walked away from the stand and out of the court room.

"One last question!" the lawyer asked. Kylie ignored her and continued walking. "Rumor has it, you are pregnant, Detective Flack!"

Adam who had been sitting quietly in the back row had sat up and glanced at Kylie, her fists clenching at the answer as she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned on her heels, her jaw clenched. "If I were pregnant, it would have to be Tim's. He's been in jail for 5 months."

* * *

He normally wouldn't go into the girls' bathroom, but he knew Kylie was hiding in there. So he took the risk of getting weird looks and entered the bathroom, immediately knowing which stall she was in by the sound of muffled crying coming from the very end. He slowly opened it to see her sitting on the ground her knees buckled to her chest, tears coming down her face.

Without a word he quietly sat Indian style in front of her and wiped a few tears from her face. "We all know you didn't tamper with evidence, we all know that we didn't get together until after the divorce was final, and we all know you aren't pregnant."

"I am," Kylie cried. "I'm pregnant. God. I was so stupid. You were right, Adam. I shouldn't have gotten drunk and talked you into sleeping with me! We should have waited. I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

At the look on Adam's face, Kylie suddenly became defensive. "Because!" she shouted. "It didn't click in my head that I could be until she sad it! How was I supposed to know. I was drunk I just figured you used a condom. You never brought it up."

"You didn't either! I assumed you were on one of those pill things."

"Yeah because that makes a whole bunch of sense when I've been trying to have kids for years now," Kylie rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"This is my fault," Adam shook his head. "Don't apologize."

"It's mine," Kylie sighed. "I shouldn't have gotten drunk that night."

"Alright," Adam said standing up. "Let's not go placing blame. We don't even know for sure. We need to go buy a test, alright?" He grabbed Kylie's hand and helped her stand up before walking her to the sink to wipe her face. "Besides. This is good for you. You've wanted a kid forever. And you're finally getting it."

"Not like this," she whispered. "Don't pretend you aren't scared."

He didn't answer.

* * *

Kylie slowly opened the bathroom door, and wiped her eyes. Adam stood up from her bed immediately and hurried towards the door. "What is it?" he asked her, nervously stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"Positive," she barely whispered, unable to look at Adam.

"Oh no," Adam started. "I mean. I'll help out. I'm here for you. Just. Oh no. I'm not ready for this. But I swear, I'm here. I promise. I'm not gonna leave you. Or our baby."

Kylie slowly nodded her head, as she headed towards the her bed, unable to speak. "I'm sorry about that night," she whispered. "I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously I wasn't either, baby," Adam said heading for the bed. Kylie winced when he called her _baby_.

"What am I gonna do?" she sighed, lying back on the bed, her head hitting her pillow.

"What are _we_ gonna do," Adam corrected her. "Kylie I'm here and I'm not gonna go anywhere."

"Don't you get it?" Kylie asked, sitting up. "Adam. I'm fucking pregnant and we haven't even been dating three months."

"You don't think I'm scared, Kylie?" Adam asked her. "I am. Really scared. I know nothing about kids. If it's a boy. I can't teach him how to throw a ball. I can barely distinguish football from soccer. And if she's a girl, she's not gonna be a Daddy's girl. How am I gonna protect her from boys when I'm intimidated by strangers?"

"You're gonna be fine," Kylie rolled her eyes.

"You wanna move into my house?" Adam asked her.

"What?" Kylie laughed, shaking her head.

"Well I'm just asking. I mean you really want to raise your baby here."

"What's wrong with here?"

"You're gonna let your mom raise your kid?"

"Yeah," Kylie stood up. "I've got some boxes in the garage let's start packing…. That was a joke," she giggled when Adam laughed. "I'll think about it," she whispered, knowing she would need to ask Niki what she thought of the situation.

"That's more than I could ask for," Adam nodded his head, a nervous laugh escaping his mouth, his hands rubbing against his jeans.

* * *

Niki flung her apartment door open, and pushed Apollo back, his bark startling Kylie. She knew that Apollo wouldn't hurt her, but it still made her nervous at times, to see the huge dog trying to jump up on her. "Get him away," she pleaded.

Niki gave Kylie a weird look, knowing Kylie usually greeted Apollo with a pat to the head, and then she'd head to the kitchen to get him a treat. "What's up your ass?" Niki asked, pulling Apollo away from Kylie.

"He's scary," Kylie mumbled. "I have a problem. A really big problem. Bigger than the trial."

"Great, Kylie. What now?"

"Don't be mad!" Kylie winced. Niki held her hands on her hips in frustration as she waited for Kylie to speak. "I…Adam and me… I'm pregnant, Niki."

"You're what!" Niki shouted, causing Apollo to let out a bark.

"You're mad," Kylie whispered. "Don't be mad, Niki."

"Do you know what a fucking condom is, Kylie?" Niki asked, heading over to her kitchen. She opened up a cupboard, causing Kylie's eyes to widen.

"You keep your condoms in your kitchen? Where you eat?" Kylie asked her.

"I keep them in all the places I have sex. Kitchen. Bathroom. Bedroom. Under the couch." Niki headed back to the living room, where Kylie was awkwardly standing, knowing is she sat Apollo would jump onto the couch. "Car. Office desk."

"I get it Niki, you fuck a lot."

"This is a condom wrapper," Niki said, holding the condom in front of Kylie. "This is how you open it!"

"I know how to open a condom," Kylie sighed. "Niki. You're making me feel stupid and my hormones are already messing with me."

"You are stupid Kylie. What if Adam had an STD or something?"

"I know," Kylie sighed. "I fucked up. I'm paying for it." She wiped her eyes with her hand before she could start to cry.

"Well. Did you at least take a test?"

"Yes," Kylie defended herself. "It was positive. Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?" Apollo nudged her hand, and lightly licked her wrist. "Call your dog off."

"He wants you to give him a treat," Niki rolled her eyes. "You know. A pregnancy test can pop a false positive when you're smokin' crack?"

"God, Niki. I'm not smoking crack," Kylie snapped. "Just listen to me please."

"Fine," Niki crossed her arms over her chest.

"The lawyer on the stand yesterday asked if I was pregnant. And I kind of said no. Because at the time I didn't know. But then. Then I was in the bathroom puking and Adam took me to get a test and it was positive. And then he asked me to move in with him, Niki. What am I gonna do? Do I say no?"

"What?" Niki asked.

"You heard me," Kylie whispered. "He wants me to move in with him and I'm really scared."

"Well do you even like him?" Niki asked, sitting on the couch.

"Of course," Kylie nodded her head. "But I wasn't expecting to have his baby. I don't know if I'm in love with him I just know that I'm scared, Niki. How the heck am I supposed to go about this. Yeah I've always wanted a kid. But… not like this."

"How weird is it you've been trying to get knocked up with Smith, and the first time you and Adam do it you've got a bun in the oven."

"I know," Kylie breathed.

"Well I don't think you should just move in with him. I think you should just tell him you'll think about it."

"I did that," Kylie nodded her head. "And I thought and I still don't know."

"Well, go on a few more dates with him. And do a weekend thing. And then go home for a few days, and tell him you wanna see what it's like. And stay with him for a week. And go from there. Don't rush it."

"Right," Kylie nodded her head. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you aren't good with relationships. That would be why you lost your virginity to a douche bag, your ex husband is a murderer and you're pregnant with a coworker's kid."

"Thanks. Thanks for reminding me that I've only had sex with three people in my life."

"Your welcome," Niki smiled.

"That was sarcasm," Kylie told her, rolling her eyes. "I need to go puke in your toilet."

"Mine wasn't," Niki said, watching Kylie stand up to hurry into the bathroom. "Get Apollo a treat on your way back!"

* * *

"Have you thought about it?" Adam asked, taking a swig of his beer as he and Kylie ate in the sports bar. Not his particular choice of place, but they were meeting up with Niki and Flack to watch the Rangers game in celebration of the conviction that had been made in the morning. Tim Smith would be gong to jail for 20 years.

Kylie shrugged her shoulders and nibbled at the burger in front of her. "I have," she nodded her head. "I don't wanna rush into our relationship. So let's pretend I'm not pregnant."

"What?" Adam laughed. "Babe."

"I think we should do dates and stuff," she nodded her head. "And maybe after a few, we can do like a weekend getaway thing or something. Before I'm a fat whale though. And then a few more dates. And we can just relax. And maybe we can try living together for like a couple weeks, and go from there. Because if we rush it, we're just gonna wind up hating each other."

"Okay," Adam nodded his head. "That's a good idea."

"I don't wanna get married. Not for a while. Not until we know where we are. And don't even try to say the L word."

Adam reached over the table and set his hand over his. "Okay," he smiled, watching her blush. "So. A weekend getaway? Where to?"

"Atlantic City," Kylie shrugged. "Or Long Beach."

"Cool," Adam nodded his head. "We could do that. That'll be fun. Well for me. I mean you won't be able to drink."

"Hun. You better drink as much as you can tonight. Because starting tomorrow, whatever I can't eat or drink, you can't either."

"What?" Adam asked. "Why?"

"Because. I'm carrying your kid. You can do that for me."

"He can do what for you?" Flack asked, watching Kylie scoot in the booth so Flack could sit besides her, while Niki pushed Adam in.

"Buy my burger," Kylie said, grabbing the plate. "It's turkey. They sell them here, I had to try it."

"I like the real thing. Real meat, not that fake shit," Niki said, winking at Flack.

"Gross," Kylie whined. "He's my brother and if he gets hard I'm gonna know because I'm sitting next to him."

"Trust me. We've tried doing it with you around before, Kales. I'm not gonna be getting horny with you next to me."

"Ehw, ehw, ehw," Kylie whined. "Ehw," she said for a fourth time to make sure her point got across.

"He's right," Niki nodded her head. "Usually when I put my tongue-"

"Stop," Kylie whined.

"Oh Kylie likes that too," Adam nodded his head.

"Adam," Kylie whispered, kicking him under the table.

"You're not drinking tonight?" Flack asked turning towards Kylie.

"Adam is," Kylie coughed. "I'm DD."

"That's why I love the subway," Flack grinned. "Why did you drive?"

"You came from work, right Kylie?" Niki asked when she realized Kylie hadn't really driven.

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head, shooting a glance at Adam who seriously was not following along. _God, for a smart guy he sure is dumb, _Kylie thought, pressing her hand to her temple as she prayed Adam wouldn't say something stupid like _"Babe we took the subway. The car is at the train station. You didn't even have work today."_

"Yeah, I met her here," Adam nodded his head, causing Kylie to sigh in relief. _Not so stupid after all, babe,_ Adam grinned when he watched her relax. As if having a conversation with each other, Kylie gave him a smile, which he returned it with a wink.

"You're all acting strange," Flack started. "So. I can't believe that bitch lawyer tried to say you were pregnant. That's like impossible. How long has Tim been in jail? Like months and months. You would be so fat right now," Flack laughed.

Niki glanced at Adam who nervously began to stutter, while Kylie pushed herself closer towards the wall and away from her brother. "Oh my God," Flack growled. "You're fucking pregnant!"

"Donnie," Niki started.

"No. Don't Donnie me. You're pregnant and your pansy self is the father," he growled, pointing from Niki to Kylie and then to Adam. "You screwin' my baby sister, Ross?"

"I…" Adam started. "Kylie…. we…"

"You son of a bitch," Flack growled, leaning across the table, and grabbing Adam by his shirt, pulling him forward. Adam let out a loud gulp.

"Flack!" Niki shouted, standing up. "Let him go."

"Don!" Kylie cried. "Leave him alone. It's my fault. Let him go or Niki will punch you."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," Flack growled, ignoring his sister.

"I…because….I…your niece or nephew…" Adam started. "They…need a dad."

"Not good enough, Ross," Flack growled, tightening his grip on Adam's collar.

Niki punched Flack dead in the throat causing him to let go of Adam. "Fuck!" Flack shouted.

"I warned you!" Kylie shouted, crawling under the table to leave. "Come on Adam. Let's leave before my asshole brother does something stupid."

"I'm coming!" he said hurriedly scurrying out of the booth and following Kylie out of the bar, not even worried about paying the bill. Flack could pick it up after he just tried to kill him. It was the least he could do


	8. Sister

**A/N:** something small and kinda poopy because I wanted to get something up since it's been a while. Better chap next time :)

**Disclaimer: **Nik Nak17 owns Niki Foxx. That's with one K. Two is the pornstar way ;)

* * *

Kylie let out a yawn as she closed the front door behind her. She had just wanted to celebrate the fact Timmy was going to jail. But Flack had already ruined that. Now, she just wanted sleep.

Mrs. Flack wasn't going to have that. She wanted answers. She had ut Kylie's laundry away, and while doing so, she had come across the pregnancy test lying in Kylie's sock drawer. "What is this?" Mrs. Flack asked her youngest child as she stood from the couch where she'd been patiently waiting for Kylie's return.

"I don't know," Kylie lied letting out a sigh at the familiar test. "A magic marker?"

"Try a pregnancy test."

"Ma. You need to tell me something?" Kylie asked, dreading this conversation. "Fine," she whispered at the look on her mother's face. "I'm pregnant. Adam is the father. We've got it under control, Mom. It's fine. We're workin' on it."

"When were you planning on telling your mother!"

"After the first trimester," Kylie shrugged. "Ma, it's nothing. We've talked and I'm ready for this. I've wanted a baby forever and I'm finally getting it."

"This was not how it was supposed to be, Kylie!" Mrs. Flack yelled, her face becoming beat red with anger.

"Shit happens!" Kylie yelled back, wiping the tears from her face. She'd been expecting her mother to be happy for her. She'd been expecting hugs and kisses, not screaming and tears. "I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up, and I'm not like Donnie or Brent!"

"Don't say that!"

"It's true!" Kylie cried. "Sammie is a big alcoholic and you are embarrassed of Jason's kid because he's different! And now I'm the sinner who divorces her husband and gets knocked up with a love child."

"You're tired," Mrs. Flack whispered.

"No, Mom! You brought this up. Just admit how ashamed you are of me! For the record your precious little Donnie wants you in a nursing home! The only reason you aren't there is because of me. I'm the only one out of your kids who cares about you. And how do you treat me? Like I'm some big fuck up. I'm pregnant, not a murderer." Kylie didn't give Mrs. Flack time to reply, because he was already hurrying up the steps before her mother could see her on the verge of tears.

* * *

Adam knocked on Kylie's front door, stuffing his hands in his pockets when Mrs. Flack answered the door. "Hey Mrs. Flack," he smiled, blushing a bit. He'd been hoping Kylie would have answered. "Did…did ugh, Kylie leave for work yet?"

"Yes," Mrs. Flack lied, nodding her head as she glared at Adam.

"Really?" Adam asked, shaking his head. "I thought I saw the Prius in the driveway. My bad. Sorry o bother you, then, Mrs. Flack."

"Goodbye, Adam," Mrs. Flack nodded her head. She slowly closed the door, until Kylie came inside from the back yard, Dopey hurrying to the front door, slithering between Mrs. Flack and the cracked door onto the front porch to greet Adam.

Kylie let out a curse and hurried to the front door, a smile creeping on her face when Adam was standing outside. "Hey," she beamed, standing beside her mother. "What's up?"

"Oh," Adam mumbled nervously. "We have the same shift today. I figured we could carpool."

"Yeah!" Kylie smiled, obviously happy he had stopped by. "Come in. I'm almost ready. I just gotta feed the dog and brush my teeth."

Adam waited for Mrs. Flack to step out of the doorway before he entered her house, surprised when Kylie welcomed him with a hug, in front of her mother. "I'd give you a kiss but I just threw up," she giggled, releasing her arms from around his neck. "Come on Dope," she called walking into the kitchen to give him his dog food. "Ma will you let him out when he's finished?"

"Yeah," Mrs. Flack called, folding her arms across her chest.

Adam ignored her as she watched Kylie smile the whole time she fed Dopey. Two days ago she hadn't had a smile on her face like that. He hadn't seen her glow, and suddenly she was happy again. She was herself. He hadn't seen that smile since he was new to the lab. It'd been years.

* * *

Adam waited impatiently for Kylie to leave the bathroom. She'd hurried away from work twice already, and the third time had been a longer one. Five minutes, and she still was in there dry heaving.

"Kales?" he called from the outside the women's bathroom.

"Go away," she cried, he listened to her vomit once again.

"Babe," he sighed, pushing the door open.

"Get out," she whined. "Leave."

"I wanna help," he told her, opening the bathroom door.

"Adam," she sighed. "Adam, just… don't look at me, okay?"

"What?" he chuckled unsure of what she was asking of him.

"Don't," she whined, burying her face in her chest. "I don't want you seeing me like this."

"Like what?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunching in protest. "Sick? I wanna help. It's my baby too."

"Exactly. Sick," she cried. "I'm not pretty. And I'm hormonal. I just want to sleep and I look like poop."

"You don't," he laughed watching her cry. "I promise that you don't look like… poop."

"I feel like it," she mumbled. She hesitated when he pulled her head away, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands resting on her stomach.

"You look beautiful," he told her, kissing her ear. "Very, very beautiful. Your breath may smell like vomit, but you don't look like poop. I hope you brought a toothbrush."

"I did," Kylie giggled. "It's in my locker."

* * *

"What!" Sam shouted, slamming her beer on the bar counter and looking up at her big brother. She licked her lips, a grin on her face. Kylie the innocent baby of the family had finally slipped up. She was pregnant with a baby, and Tim wasn't the father. This was great news.

"You heard me, Sammie. You aint the fuck up anymore. Kylie snagged that spot."

"No," Sam shook her head. "No way precious Kylie. You and Kylie could never ever do anything wrong."

"I shit you not. She's a slut."

"Whoa now. That aint fair to say, Don," Sam stopped, realizing that Flack was taking this way farther than it needed to be. "She messed up. She aint a slut though. She just messed up. You have room to talk, if I recall when Angell died you slept around."

"That's different."

"You're right, it isn't. Because Kylie didn't turn to alcohol when Dad died like I did. And she didn't turn to it when Angell died like you. And she didn't turn to it now, after what Timmy did to her. She kept her head up. And she started dating someone else. It was an accident. But she's been wanting a baby every since I can remember."

"So you're on her side!" Flack shouted, slamming his fist against the bar. "That's great, Samantha!"

"It's okay for you to do horrible things when you grieve but God forbid anyone else!" Sam shouted back. "Kylie needs you and you're acting like a stubborn brat. Just like always!"

"What would Dad think if he was alive?"

"He'd be happy for her!" Sam exclaimed, waving her hands in the air. "He'd be happy she was happy! Because she is! She's pregnant, Don. She's pregnant and she's happy. Or I should say she should be happy. But let me guess. She isn't because you and Mom are conceited. All you care about is yourself. Why don't you walk in Kylie's shoes for a bit, Don? Just see what she's going through."

"I know what it's like to realize you can't love someone anymore!" Flack shouted.

"Angell died! Timmy beat her!" Sam informed her brother. "It's not like he died and the next day she got over it. He is alive and he beat her. She moved on from it. Some women can never move on. Be grateful she did."

"I'm not gonna sit here and fight with you over this. Because we all know she shouldn't have slept with Adam during the middle of her ex husband's trial!"

"Fuck you, Don!" Sam shouted, standing up from the bar stool. She grabbed her jacket, and turned to look Flack dead in the eye. "Kylie and I may not get along, but you're wrong about her being a bad person, Don. People make mistakes. Even perfect little Donnie and Kylie."

* * *

Kylie stood, unsure of what to say to Sam. They hadn't talked in years. After their father had died, they had gone their separate ways, and only talked on the Christmases that Samantha was sober enough to show up for an hour or so.

"Hey," Kylie finally managed to speak, watching Sam shuffle on her feet in the front porch.

"You gonna let me in, or what?" Sam finally asked. Kylie slowly nodded her head and stepped aside to allow her sister inside their mother's home. "Why didn't you lemme know 'bout Timmy, Kales?" she asked her baby sister, turning to face Kylie who was still in shock.

"Because," Kylie shrugged. "I haven't forgiven you…"

"I was drunk when I hit on him, Kales," Sam sighed, shaking her head. "It was like two years ago."

"You had your hand in his pants," Kylie spoke sternly, shaking her head when she realized that it had been years ago, and it didn't matter anymore. She wasn't with Timmy anymore. She was with Adam, who happened to be upstairs taking a shower. "What do you want, Sammie?"

"Is it true?" Sam asked, glancing at Kylie's stomach. "Are you…?"

"Yes," Kylie whispered, nodding her head. "No one was supposed to know until the second trimester."

Sam shook her head a confused look on her face. "I have no clue what that means. Look, Don is on Mom's side. He thinks you're a…"

"Slut," Kylie laughed. "I know. Niki told me all about the fit he threw last night after we left. Listen, Sam. I really don't need any more drama right now so if you're here to get money out of me then that's' not gonna happen and you should just leave."

"I wanted to make sure you're alright," Sam whispered. "I've been trying to get sober now, and I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine," Kylie whispered, folding her arms over her chest. She heard Adam's footsteps come down the steps, and smiled when he came in sight behind Sam. "Sam, this is Adam. Adam. This is my sister, Sam," she said, causing Sam to whirl around to face Adam.

"Oh," Adam smiled, shaking his wet hair from his face and holding his hand out for Sam to shake. "Nice to meet you, Sam," he smiled.

"Same," Sam laughed, watching him stand nervously, unsure of what to say or do. "I've got work," she mumbled. "I'll talk to you later, sis."

"Okay," Kylie smiled, walking Sam to the front door.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Adam started when Kylie closed the front door.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I haven't talked to her since my Dad died."

"Oh," he nodded his head.

"Well," she smiled. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head, grabbing the keys to his car and following her out of the door to their first doctor's apartment.


	9. For Your Mom

A/N: Happy Mother's Day!! :) I wuv my Mommy. This is dedicated to all Mother's. We love you!

Disclaimer: I no own Adam.

* * *

Kylie sat on her bedroom floor Indian style in just an oversized NYPD t-shirt, her hair pulled into a messy bun, pictures and albums spread across the floor. "Hey," Adam whispered, carefully stepping around the pictures. "What are you doing?"

"Making a few pages for my Mom's picture album. Each year we all give her some for Mother's day," Kylie whispered. "But I got caught up on the ones of my Dad."

Adam nodded his head, and sat on the floor besides her, picking up a photo to glance at it. "When was this?" he asked, glancing at a young Kylie with pig-tail braids, her arms wrapped around Flack Sr.'s legs.

"My fourth birthday," Kylie nodded her head. "I don't really remember it. But I had a Minnie Mouse cake. It was a bowling party. Daddy pushed my face in the cake," she giggled, wiping a few tears from her face. "My Mom was pissed."

"I bet," Adam laughed, setting the photo down. "Don't cry though," he whispered.

"I can't help it," he sighed, wiping her eyes. "I'm pregnant. I cried when my mom bought the wrong kind of cereal this morning, Adam."

"How is the baby doing, anyway?" Adam asked her, watching her rub her slowly developing belly.

"Okay," she yawned. "I think it's a boy."

"Why is that?" Adam asked, lying on his stomach, his chin resting on her knee. He traced circles on her belly with his right index finger as she grabbed another photo.

"He keeps moving around. My Mom says that girls are more laid back."

"So you guys are good?" Adam asked, looking up at her. Kylie was more than 5 months pregnant and she still hadn't managed to get her brother to talk to her. Her mother had been talking to her lately, but only because they lived in the same house.

"I think she feels bad she's missing out," Kylie nodded her head. "Donnie's coming around slowly. I think when he realizes that we're gonna move in together, he'll just accept it. He's stubborn, you know? And Mom feels like she needs to be on his side."

Adam nodded his head, and kissed her bare knee, before sitting up. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure," Kylie shrugged. "I think we need to make a baby page," she told him, pointing at her belly. "I've got two sonograms, I wanna take a picture of my belly too, and one of the two of us. I think she'll like that even if she doesn't admit it."

"I think she will too," Adam nodded his head.

Kylie grabbed some photos and set them in a pile. "So," she shook her head trying not to glance at the photos. "I was thinking about baby names today while I sat at home all by myself."

"Yeah?" Adam asked, helping her put the pictures away. "What do you like? Because I was thinking if it's a girl, we should name her Tess."

"Well, it's a boy so we don't have to worry about that," Kylie laughed. "And I was thinking Jack Donald. Or you know? Like maybe Sean Jack."

Adam nodded his head in agreement, knowing immediately it was important to her that if they had a boy, he was to be named after her father in some way. Donald Sean Flack Junior was already taken though, and she wanted to incorporate Adam's name in it also.

"I love Sean or Donald, honey," Adam smiled. "But I don't want him to have Jack in his name."

"Why not?" Kylie asked, scrunching her eyebrows in protest. "I want him to have your name too."

"Jack is my father's name. And I hate my father."

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head. "So Sean Adam. I mean we can't name him Donald or Adam. So Sean Adam? Do you like that?"

"Yes," Adam nodded his head. "I like Sean Adam. But it's a girl."

"It's a boy, actually," Kylie protested, sitting on her knees to set the photos on her bed, before using the mattress to pull herself up. "Dopey," she groaned when he hurried over to her and pushed her back on the floor. "I hate pregnancy," she cried.

"Dopey, get," Adam shouted, pushing him away from Kylie. He grabbed Kylie's hands and pulled her up from the floor. "You okay?"

"Fine," she sighed. Bushing her hair from her face, and plopping down on the bed. "I'm so huge and I'm not even done growing. I can't even put pants on by myself!" she whined.

"Is that why you're not wearing any?" he laughed.

"Adam," Kylie whined, but realized he wasn't going to stop laughing. "Yes," she blushed, causing him to laugh even more. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," he breathed, sitting besides her on the bed. "Four more months," he whispered, kissing her cheeks. "You ready?"

"I'm excited," she admitted. "But I'm also dreading all the late night cries and shit." She grabbed her camera and stood up. "Come on we need some pictures. Mother's day is in a week."

"Are you wearing that?" Adam asked. "Should I change?"

"Yup," she nodded her head. "You're changing. So am I."

"Oh God," he groaned. "Are we doing matching shirts?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm just wearing a bra. But your shirt is gonna match that."

"Do we _have_ to?" Adam whined as Kylie headed towards a rubber-maid container that held a few of their clothes. They were slowly making the transition from Kylie's mother's to Adam's home, and barely had any clothes save for the container. Kylie pulled the lid off, and grabbed a black button shirt for Adam.

"Yes, sir. We do," she informed him, throwing the shirt at him.

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" Adam asked, glancing around the empty room. It had been a guest room filled with things he felt he didn't need but also didn't want to get rid of. But Kylie had bought a storage unit and but all of the things that were in the room into the storage unit. She had taken apart the bed, and had emptied the dresser, and asked Adam to move it out of the room for now.

"Because," Kylie sighed, finishing taping the edge of the door with blue tape. "I can't. I wish I could. I love to paint, babe. But the doctor said I can't breathe in the stuff. It's bad."

"Fine," Adam sighed. "What color is it gonna be?"

"Yellow," she shrugged. "I was thinking Winnie the Pooh."

"That's good," Adam nodded his head.

"Good. Because I already bought Winnie the Pooh sheets. You have fun," she smiled, giving him a kiss. "I have a surprise baby shower to attend."

"How'd you know about that!" Adam's eyes widened.

"It's Niki," Kylie rolled her eyes. "She may not have told me," Kylie started. "But she is my best friend. And I know she'd never take me out to lunch for no reason. To a fucking warehouse."

"I didn't tell you," Adam defended himself, his hands raising in defense. Kylie suddenly grabbed his hand, and lifted her shirt, setting his hand under the left side of her belly. "She's kicking," he whispered.

"He," Kylie corrected. "I gotta go," she laughed when she heard Adam's front door open and Niki scream Kylie's name.

"Bye," Adam groaned, giving her a kiss. "Hey Kales."

"Hmm," she asked turning around.

"I…ugh. I love you," he blushed scratching the back of his head nervously.

Kylie gave him a smile, and blew him a kiss. "I knew that, babe," she smiled before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kylie handed her mother a gift bag, and sat across from her in the small dinner. "Happy Mother's Day, Mommy," she smiled, tugging at her dress to sit more comfortably.

"Thank you, baby," Mrs. Flack smiled, pulling the tissue out of the bag. She grabbed a small box wrapped in purple tissue paper, and slowly unwrapped it, revealing a small, square, opaque jewelry box, with a picture of Kylie, Sam, and Mrs. Flack on the lid. "It's beautiful," she smiled, running her fingers along the corners of the box. "I love the picture. That was the day your father took us to the park for a picnic."

"Yeah," Kylie smiled. "Speaking of, there's more."

"Oh," Mrs. Flack smiled, reaching into the bag. "More pages for my scrapbook," she smiled, setting the bag on the floor to look at the pages. She held back tears at the new page, dedicated to her husband. Pictures of Kylie, Brent, and her father, Don and Flack Sr. surrounded one page, the second page was of Flack Sr. Jason, and Samantha. And the third was pictures of Mrs. Flack and her husband. From the first day they met, to one of the last days he had on Earth.

"I miss him," Mrs. Flack smiled. "We have so many memories. Thank you baby."

"There's one more page," Kylie whispered, watching Mrs. Flack turn a page over. "I know you aren't happy with Adam and I, Mommy. But I love you and I don't want you to miss out on being a Grand-mother."

Mrs. Flack studied the yellow page, with a picture of Adam kissing Kylie's stomach in the center, two sonograms on the page, and one of Kylie's stomach, and another of Kylie smiling as she held her stomach. "Thank you," Mrs. Flack whispered. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I wouldn't ever," Kylie shook her head. "I understood why you were upset. I just don't…I want you to be there for my baby. And Donnie too. Even if you guys are mad at me."

"I overreacted on the whole thing, I was just so upset with you. You're father would be happy for you, and I just…I was so upset. And Donnie just wouldn't let go of the whole idea of you being a single mother. He doesn't like Adam too much."

"Adam is so much better than Timmy, Mom. I mean. He's just so sweet to me. And the way I see it? I tried for years to have a baby with Timmy. And with Adam it just happened. Because it was meant to happen. Adam and I are supposed to be together. I loved Timmy. But with Adam it just feels so different."

"I know," Mrs. Flack whispered. "Niki's told me all this. Things just weren't supposed to be like this."

Kylie nodded her head. "They weren't. But they are. And we have to learn to go with it. Do you think I want to be pregnant without being married? Did you think I wanted Timmy to do those horrible things he did?"

"I don't think that," Mrs. Flack shook her head, quieting as the waitress came over and set their food in front of them. When she turned away, she began to speak again. "You're my baby. You're my youngest and I hate to see these horrible things happen to you. And my youngest baby is becoming a mother. Do you know if what it is yet?"

"We're waiting," Kylie shook her head. "Adam wants a girl, and I want a boy."

"Do you have any names picked out?"

"Sean Adam Ross," Kylie nodded her head.

"After Daddy?"

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head. "After his Daddy, and his Grand-daddy."

"What if it's a girl?"

"I think it's a boy," Kylie shrugged. "But if it's a she, then we'll probably name her Emily. Or something sweet like that."

"Emily is cute," Mrs. Flack smiled. "When are you due?"

"September 14th," Kylie said taking a bite of her chicken wrap. "Adam is getting antsy, you can tell he's nervous."

"Are you, baby?"

"I'm more nervous about meeting my baby, then being a Mom. I think I'll do okay."

"You will. You're good with kids."

"Yeah," Kylie whispered. "Have you talked to any of the guys today?"

"Donnie called and left a message. Brent did as well. Jason is busy with Liam. I'm sure he will call. Nothing from Sammie yet."

Kylie nodded her head. "Jason will call. Sammie, I'm not so sure, Ma."

"She will," Mrs. Flack nodded her head. "She does eventually every year."

Kylie slowly nodded her head. "Happy Mother's Day," she whispered again.

"Thank you, Kales," Mrs. Flack smiled. "I should get going though, sweetie. I'm meeting with some friends for a spa day."

"Fun," Kylie grinned. "I love you," she smiled, standing up.

"I love you too," Mrs. Flack stood up as well to hug Kylie. "Thank you for the gifts, my baby."

"Your welcome," Kylie smiled.

* * *

"Adam?" Kylie called, setting her purse on the kitchen table. She kicked her flip-flops off and walked up the steps to find her boyfriend. "Babe?" She called again.

"In here," Adam called, opening the door to the nursery. "I just finished painting," he smiled, poking his head out of the room.

"Finally," she rolled her eyes. "It's only been five days."

"Come look," he smiled, wrapping his hands over her eyes. "Well you can't look yet," he whispered, opening the door with his leg, and walking into the nursery behind her, his hands still over her eyes. "Okay. I wanted to do something very special for you today. Since it's Mother's Day and all. No, Flack didn't help me. I did most of it myself. And I read the directions," he rambled on.

"Okay," Kylie giggled.

"Alright keep 'em closed even when I let go. You promise?"

"I promise," Kylie giggled.

"Alright," Adam spoke, setting his hands by his side. "Okay. Open," he breathed, watching Kylie slowly open her eyes, taking in the yellow walls before her. Three were painted the pale yellow color she had asked, the fourth covered in a mural of the Hundred Acre Woods. The diaper changing station sat against that wall while a cherry wooden baby crib sat on the opposite wall, and a rocking chair in a corner.

"Oh babe," Kylie sighed, walking towards the mural. "How did you do this?"

"A projector," Adam sighed. "It was super hard. It took those five days, babe."

"It's so beautiful," she sighed, running her fingers over the trees.

"If you don't like it, we can do something else."

"No," Kylie shook her head. "I love it."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Great job, honey. It's amazing. I love it."

"Okay," he smiled. "I'm glad you like it," he smiled.

"I do," she smiled, giving him a kiss. "Baby likes it too."

"Happy Mother's Day," he whispered.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I'm hungry," he moaned. "Will you cook me something?"

Kylie rolled her eyes. "It's Mother's Day. You should cook for me. But I guess I could cook for you," she sighed. "What would you like?"

"Mashed potatoes."

"We don't have any potatoes," Kyle shook her head. "Mac and cheese?"

"Sure," Adam sighed.

"I'll make potatoes tomorrow," she promised, giving him a giggle.


	10. Sick Son

**a/n: this was short. I just....for this chapter and what I want to happen next....there wasn't anythig I could do. So it's quick. But you need it to understand the next chapter sooo...i'm sorry for making it short... **

* * *

Kylie glanced at her cell phone and let out a sigh. Adam was thirty minutes late for her doctor's appointment. Her head turned at the sound of her name, and a woman in pink scrubs smiled at her. She stood up from the chair she'd been sitting in, and waddled towards the nurse, who led her into a room.

After another 45 minutes, Kylie was finally getting an ultrasound, and Adam still wasn't there. She let out a sigh as the cold feeling of the gel rubbed against her huge belly.

"You excited for the baby to come?" Her doctor asked her, trying to find where the baby was today.

"Yeah," Kylie smiled. "Adam and I are fighting on whether it's a boy or girl."

"Would you like to know?"

"Nope," Kylie shook her head. "We're gonna wait until he's born. But I know it's a boy. I'm hoping it's a boy. I guess it doesn't matter as long as it's healthy. I just like to say he because I hate saying it."

"Okay," the doctor started, flipping a switch. "Let's listen to baby's heartbeat." After a few seconds the doctor nodded her head, and turned the switch off. "Okay. Ten toes, ten fingers, heartbeat…"

"What?" Kylie asked, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"The kidney is kind of small," she informed Kylie. "It could be nothing, baby could just be tiny, but it seems like it's not developing right."

"Is that bad?" Kylie whispered. "Is he gonna die?"

"We're gonna run some tests, okay?"

"Oh…okay," Kylie whispered.

* * *

Kylie sat quietly in Adam's bed, her hands wiping away tears as she waited for him to come home. He hadn't showed up at the hospital. He hadn't answered his phone. She didn't know where he was, or why he hadn't come to her appointment. Dopey jumped onto the bed as well, and let out a whine, his head lying in her lap. He knew she was upset.

"Kylie!" Adam's voice called, a laugh escaping his voice as he shut the front door. She could hear a few other people's laughs, followed by the TV turning on. He had friends over, she realized. And he hadn't given her the heads up.

"Asshole," Kylie rolled her eyes, crawling under the comforters on his bed. Dopey jumped off the bed and hurried out of the bedroom to climb down the steps. He faced Adam, along with three other guys holding beers, getting ready to play Rock band, and let out a loud, obnoxious bark.

"Get," Adam rolled his eyes. Ignoring Dopey, who let out another bark.

"I think he's gotta pee or somethin'," A blonde man with a slightly scruffier beard than Adam's spoke, glancing at the dog. "When the hell did you get a fuckin' dog?"

"It aint his," another guy laughed. "It's his pregnant girlfriend's. Where is she anyway? I wanna meet this bitch."

"She's not a bitch," Adam rolled his eyes. "Kylie!" He sipped at his beer, and then picked a song to begin to play on Rock Band.

"Where is she?" the dark haired one laughed. "Is she hot? I bet you made her up to make us jealous."

"Did not," Adam said, choosing expert. "She's probably sleeping. Pregnant people sleep a lot."

"Ehw. Do you guys have sex?"

"Well obviously. I mean she's pregnant."

"But I mean while she's pregnant. That's so gross."

"Wow," Adam shook his head. "Sex with my hot girlfriend is not gross. You're fucking retarded, dude. At least I can actually get laid."

"Yeah you made that clear when you got some bitch pregnant," the blond finally chimed in, drumming ferociously.

All four of the men sitting in Adam's living room suddenly jumped when they heard a loud bang, all forgetting to hit pause when they turned their heads toward the kitchen. Kylie stood, her hands on her hips, ignoring the broken glass she'd just dropped after hearing the words escape that stupid asshole's mouth.

"Babe," Adam whispered, standing up.

"I'm going over Niki's," she choked, unable to look at Adam.

"Babe he was just messing around," Adam tried to explain, standing up.

"Look," Kylie growled, causing Adam to stop moving. "You're with your friends. I'm gonna go be with mine." She brushed her hair from her face and bit her lip, grabbing her back. She really needed a back massage. She headed towards the front door where her slip on shoes she'd bought so she'd have something easy to put on when Adam wasn't there to help, and slid them onto her swollen feet, calling for Dopey to follow as she opened the front door.

"She's pissed," the blond shrugged, turning back to the game.

* * *

Kylie let out a sigh, walking up the steps to Adam's home, and opened the bedroom door, where she knew Adam was more than likely sound asleep. She slammed the bedroom door shut, and flicked the light switch on, letting out a loud obnoxious yawn, and dropping her purse on her nightstand.

"Kales?"

"That's my name!" she spoke louder than she needed to, causing Adam to sit up.

"Babe," he whispered, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm sorry about what Greg said earlier. It was guy talk."

"It was disgusting," Kylie shrugged, undoing her jeans and heading for her dresser. She puller her shirt over her head, and undid her bra, grabbing a sports bra.

"Look. I'm sorry."

"Where were you today?" Kylie asked, climbing into a pair of sweats and spinning around to face Adam. "Where were you while I was a my doctor's appointment, Adam?"

Adam's mouth dropped. "Oh baby. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot."

Kylie sniffled, and wiped at her eyes. "I called you."

"I turned my phone off," he sighed, standing up to comfort her. "Don't touch me," she whispered.

"Baby."

"While you were playing your stupid Rock Band, I was in the hospital!" she shouted. "All day. Congratulations, Adam! It's a sick, dying boy." Adam stopped in his tracks standing in front of Kylie in just his boxers, unsure of what to say. "He's got kidney failure. He needs to come out early, and they gotta get him a transplant. We need to hope some other baby with his blood type dies so he can survive!" she screamed, ignoring the tears falling from her face. "While you're out playing your stupid game, I'm finding out our son is probably gonna die before he's even born! Before we even get to meet him."

"I'm sorry," Adam whispered. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there. There's no excuse, Kylie. I should have been there. I should have answered my phone and I should have stuck up for you."

"Yeah," she nodded her head in agreement. "But you didn't. So you can sleep on the couch tonight," she whispered. "Please," she added, turning away from him.

"Kylie," Adam spoke, brushing his hands against her arm. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Kylie whispered, watching Adam go back to the bed.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch."

"Yes you are."

"No," Adam spoke sternly, his fists clenching. "Something bad just happened. You need me. I. I need you. We're not gonna sit here and pretend like everything okay when it's not!"

"Leave me alone!" Kylie shouted. "I want to be alone!"

"No," Adam spoke sternly, putting his foot down. He knew she didn't want to be alone. Every time she was upset she went to him, and this time wasn't going to be any different. He was going to stick up for himself. "You're going to sit down in this bed. And you're gonna tell me what's wrong with the baby."

"No," Kyle shook her head. "I want you to leave me alone."

"Don't say that," Adam shook his head. "Come on. I'm not Tim. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? Just sit down."

Kylie wiped her eyes, contemplating on what to do. She knew he wasn't going to go on the couch. She also knew her back would give out if she tried to sleep on the couch. She'd have to give into him. But only because she was pregnant.


	11. Red Button

**A/N:** _This would have been longer except for the horrible mood I'm in. I didn't want to keep you waiting, but I also didn't want to write the next scene with Adam beccause I didn't wanna blah it when it could be a catrillion times better later when I'm not so depressed._

_Oh. P.S. I didn't even edit this. Sorry for any mistakes._

**Disclaimer: **_I wonder how much it'd cost to own them? Nik Nak17 iss the creator of Niki Foxx. Check out her stuff, or else._

* * *

She stood up from her bed, glancing at the wet spot on the comforter. Her water just broke. Looking at the red numbers on her nightstand, she realized it was only 2:32 in the morning. She turned to her left to see her boyfriend sleeping soundly, his mouth slightly opened, his eyes squeezed shut. "Adam," she whispered, shaking his shoulder.

She watched him turn to his side, letting out a yawn. "Adam," she repeated, tugging at his shirt this time.

"What?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"My water just broke."

"What?" Adam asked, sitting up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she nodded her head. "It just broke."

Adam stood up from the bed and hurried to the closet where both their suitcases were. They were both going to be having surgery. Kylie would have a C- section, and he'd be getting prepared the next day to give one of his kidneys to his newborn son. They'd be sharing the same room afterwards, while the three of them recovered. And though the C-section wasn't scheduled for another three days, she was in labor. Her doctor wouldn't be ecstatic about getting the phone call.

"I'll call Dr. Kandice," Adam spoke frantically, setting their suitcases on the bed and opening them to make sure everything they would need was packed.

"I need to get in the shower," Kylie yawned, standing up, pulling her shirt over her head.

"What?" Adam asked, his auburn eyebrows scrunching in protest as he watched Kylie head for the bathroom.

"Shower. Can you put the comforter in the wash please babe?"

"Kylie! You need to get to the hospital!"

"Adam," she rolled her eyes, walking back to him and grabbing his wrists. She placed a gentle kiss to his lips causing him to go into more shock than he'd already been in. "I haven't even had a contraction yet. We're good. We've got time. So put the comforter in the wash, and let Dr. Kandice know that my water broke but we aren't coming in for another couple hours, okay? They'll get our room ready for us so we're not waiting in the ER. And we need to stop at Burger King so I can get a Whopper Jr. And call Niki. She'll take care of my Mom and my brothers, okay?"

Adam slowly nodded his head watching Kylie walk back into the shower. How had she been so calm?

* * *

Kylie began pacing the hospital room. In the past two hours her contractions had barely progressed, and she didn't like it. She didn't like that everyone was in her room, watching her pace back and forth each time she got a contraction. The quicker they came, the quicker they could get her baby out and help him get better. The pain was bad, but she wasn't complaining. Pain was good. Each time it got worse, it meant she was closer.

After her contraction she walked back to the bed, and grabbed her Whopper Jr. before sitting down. "You okay?" Adam asked her, watching her lie back on the bed.

"I'm having contractions that feel like someone stabbed me in the uterus and you wanna know if I'm okay?" She asked him, closing her eyes. "Just so everyone in this room knows, I'm not okay. I have a baby inside me trying to claw its fucking way out. I am not okay."

"Right," Adam whispered. "Sorry I asked."

"Should be," she growled. She gripped the pillow behind her, letting out a sigh. She let out a deep breath, before turning to Adam. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I'm fine." She grabbed his hand, knowing she shouldn't upset him. Not when he'd have to go into surgery tomorrow morning.

"Don't be sorry," Niki chimed in. "You're in labor you can be a bitch if you wanna be."

"Mind your own business," Flack ordered Niki, causing him to get a punch to his side.

"They're in a room filled with people. Privacy isn't an option asshole," Niki growled.

"Stop fighting!" Kylie whined. "He needs to be born in a non stressful environment! You are fighting! I don't like it."

Mrs. Flack stood from the chair she'd been sitting in. "Do you have an outfit picked out for the baby to wear when you leave?"

"Mom we're gonna be here for a week. Relax," Kylie sighed. "Shit," she cried as another contraction hit her. "When are they gonna drug me?"

"Soon!" Dr. Kandice cheered, walking into the room, a smile on her face "How you holding up, sweetie?"

"I'm holding," Kylie sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Well. We've got your drugs, sweetie. We're gonna give them to you in about fifteen and then we'll get you ready for the caesarian section, and Dad, if you'd like to sit in, the nurse will bring your scrubs."

"Can I sit in too?" Mrs. Flack asked eagerly.

Dr. Kandice glanced at Kylie who shook her head. "Only one person. Sorry grandma," she smiled, making up a slight lie for Kylie.

"Adam…" Mrs. Flack started.

"No," Kylie growled, a contraction hitting her. "Adam _will_ be there when his son is born. Get over it."

"Dad," Dr. Kandice laughed. "Would you like to sit in?"

"Of course," Adam nodded his head eagerly.

"Not like you have a choice," Kylie groaned, trying to sit up. "Mother fucker!" she shouted. "This one's a good one."

"Sorry Mommy," Dr. Kandice sighed. "It's almost done though, sugar. And you're probably only got one more to go before you won't feel it anymore."

Kylie nodded her head, Adam set his head on her pillow, handing her his hand, which she gratefully wrapped a hand around his forearm, her nails scratching into his arm causing him to wince in pain. She let out a load groan of pain, her eyes squeezing shut and her head leaning against Adam's. With his left hand he stroked her hair from her face and kissed the side of her forehead. "A couple more seconds baby," he whispered, letting out a sigh of relief when she let go of his arm.

"Great job," Dr. Kandice smile. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes and we'll get this rolling. Sorry it took us so long. We weren't planning to see you for a couple days."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Kylie sighed. "Just give me the drugs." The doctor let out a laugh as she left the room. Kylie turned towards Brent who was sitting quietly on the windowsill. He knew not to bother his sister when she was upset. "Brent?"

"Kylie?" Brent asked.

"Will you get me some ice chips?"

"Yes I will," he cheered jumping off the window sill, leaving the room, a smile on his face. He was grateful to get out of there, even if it was only for a minute.

* * *

"Ehw," Adam winced, leaning over the curtain, watching Dr. Kandice pull the baby from Kylie's stomach.

"Is he okay?" Kylie asked, her hand in Adam's, her head tilted to the side as she tried not to fall asleep from all the drugs she'd been given.

"He's all bloody," Adam shivered, watching a nurse wrap their baby in a blanket.

"Can I see him?"

The nurse headed to stand besides Kylie, and held the baby so she could see him. Kylie smiled and reached for his tiny fingers as he wailed in response. "We're gonna clean him off alright?" the nurse smiled, walking away.

"Alright Kylie," Dr. Kandice spoke. "We're closing you up. You'll be able to hold him when we're done."

Kylie nodded her head, and slowly closed her eyes, squeezing Adam's hand. Adam leaned down and kissed her cheek as he sat back down on the stool that had been set up for him. The screaming his son had been making suddenly stopped, causing him to turn towards the counter where the nurse had taken him.

"Why did he stop?" Adam asked. "What's wrong?"

"Dr. Kandice," the nurse called. "We need you over here."

"Almost done," she called.

"Dr. Kandice." This time the voice was more urgent. Dr. Kandice turned to face the man who had assisted Kylie's surgery.

"Finish this," she ordered, hurrying towards the counter.

"What's going on?" Adam asked, standing up.

"Mr. Ross," the nurse whispered. "Let's go wait outside."

"No! What's wrong?"

"Your son…he's stopped breathing."

* * *

Kylie pressed a kiss to Sean's tiny fingers, holding back her tears. He had stopped breathing just a few minutes after he'd been born. His kidneys were failing much quicker than they'd thought they would, and they had put him on an incubator within the first twenty minutes of his life. They'd been planning on having Adam go under the knife later in the day the day after the baby had been born. But they hadn't been planning on his kidneys to fail so quickly.

She leaned over the plastic basket that sat in the hospital room, trying to ignore the sobs coming from her mother. She needed to stay strong, and her mother wasn't helping.

"Kylie," Dr. Kandice smiled. "He's going to be fine. Both your boys will be. I'll be in the room, alright?"

Kylie slowly nodded her head, tucking back her hair. "Isn't Adam's kidney too big?" she asked. "Will this work?"

"Adults' kidneys are usually the best for an infant. We may have to take both out in order for it to fit, but he'll be fine. Trust me. Dr. Ballinger is an excellent surgeon. Adam's kidney is strong. And Sean is strong. Look at him fighting."

Adam walked out of the bathroom, a smug look on his face as he wore the hospital gown the doctors had given him. "All three of us match now!" he smiled, doing a twirl. Niki let out a loud laugh shaking her head.

"You are so lucky Flack is in the waiting room! He'd never let you live this down!" Niki laughed, shaking her head.

Adam plopped down into his bed and smiled at Dr. Kandice. "Alright. I'm ready for my high!"

"Come see your son first," Kylie ordered him. "Before you're so drugged you can't stand."

Adam nodded his head and stood back up, heading over towards Kylie and the baby. "He's so tiny," Adam whispered, kissing the top of Kylie's head. "He's gonna be tiny like you."

"You gonna kiss him?"

"I'm not going any where. He's gonna get plenty of kisses after the surgery," Adam sighed, stroking her hair. He knew she was scared. He was too. "We're gonna be fine, Kales," he whispered, smiling at her. "It's cute that you're worrying though."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "I love you," she whispered, setting her arm in the plastic crib, her thumb running over Sean's hand. "I love you too," she smiled. "I can't wait to hold you. You gotta get better so you can meet all your family."

Kylie let out a giggle as Adam skipped to his bed, and crawled under the covers. The anesthesia doctors walking in. "Hey guys," a short male smiled, entering the room in candy apple colored scrubs.

"Hi," Kylie smiled.

"Mr. Ross, we're gonna give you the anesthesia, it'll knock you out in about ten minutes, and then we'll go ahead and take you into surgery. Is there any questions about anything?"

Kylie shook her head, watching Adam lie on the hospital bed. "You're gonna give us updates right?" Kylie asked.

"I will," a social worker nodded her head. "I'll come out every twenty or so minutes and let you know how everything is going ma'am."

Kylie nodded her head, watching the short guy place a mask over Adam's face and Adam making maneuvers with his hands. After a moment he removed the mask, and Adam let out a deep breathe. "I feel good!"

Kylie let out a giggle watching Adam try and stand, immediately falling back against the bed. "Kylie!" he called, waving for her to walk over to him. She let out a tiny giggle, but stood up and headed towards him. "You're so pretty," he informed her, grabbing her hand. "I wanna make out with you. Come here." He pressed his lips to her hand, leaving slobber marks, before closing his eyes. "You're so sexy. I wanna kiss your neck, and lick you."

"Lick me?" Kylie asked shaking her head in disgust. "Ehw, Adam," she giggled.

"Lick you," he nodded his head, letting out a yawn. "Night."

"That was quick," Niki observed, standing up and stretching. "Get him outta here before he wakes up claiming he wants to kiss your ass next."

Kylie watched them wheel both her boyfriend and son out of the room, leaving her lying in her hospital bed, Niki and her mother lounging in the room. "How are you feeling, Bella?" Mrs. Flack asked watching Kylie let out a sigh.

"Like I just got cut open," she sighed, rubbing her belly. "Kind of itches," she shrugged, pulling up her purple shirt having changed from the nightgown the hospital had given her. She pulled back the dressing over her incision. "Ehw," she winced.

"That's gonna be such a terrible scar! You're never gonna be able to wear a bathing suit again!" Niki shrieked.

"I can so," Kylie rolled her eyes, pressing the medical onto her skin so the dressing would stick. "I don't need anything skimpy. And I definitely won't be wearing a bikini this summer with my huge old belly."

"Shoulda just pushed it out," Niki shrugged. "But hey, what do I know, right?"

"I couldn't. There's a little thing called getting my sick baby out safely."

"That worked," Niki chuckled.

"Girls," Mrs. Flack sighed.

Kylie's head turned at the sound of the woman from earlier walking into the room. "How is everything?" Kylie asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Great," the social worker smiled. "Both Adam and Sean's doctor's have made their incisions. Sean's kidneys are out, and they're about to make the transfer. Should be done within the next 40 minutes."

Kylie nodded her head. "Thank you," she smiled.

"I'll come back in when they close 'em up, okay?"

"Kay," Kylie nodded her head, watching the woman leave. She bit her bottom lip.

"You should get some rest baby," Mrs. Flack spoke.

"I'm fine," Kylie lied, fighting back a yawn. She folded her arms. "I'll wait until Adam and Sean are out. I'm sure Adam will want some ice cream."

"Well you can sleep until then," Mrs. Flack informed Kylie. "I'll wake you, sweetie."

Kylie shook her head. "No," she spoke sternly. "Mom, I'm fine. I'm not gonna get any sleep anyway if I'm worrying. I'll just wait."

Mrs. Flack slowly nodded her head, standing up. "I'm going to check on your brothers," she mumbled leaving the room.

Niki turned towards Kylie trying not to laugh at how sensitive Mrs. Flack could be. She left because she was upset Kylie wouldn't go to sleep. "Bitch," Kylie mumbled.

"Kylie!" Niki shouted, letting out a tiny giggle that she wasn't able to hold back.

"What!" Kylie shouted. "She is. God. I wanna stay up for my kid and my boyfriend. She needs to just like stop being so overbearing."

"You guys were doing so good."

"Well sometimes she needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut," Kylie rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry."

"I'm not getting you anything. Shouldn't have upset your mother."

"Shut up," Kylie rolled her eyes, turning around to see the red button above her. "How much will you pay me to hit the urgent red button?" she giggled, her finger daunting over it.

"Five," Niki smirked. "Five bucks."

"Twenty."

"Fifteen."

"Deal," she giggled, pressing it.

Twenty seconds later a nurse hurried into the room. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm feeling a bit lightheaded," Kylie sighed dramatically, wiping her forehead and grabbing her stomach. "Oh! My tummy."

"Are you hungry?" the nurse asked, a bit irritated she'd been paged for no reason.

"I think so," Kylie nodded her head, biting her lip.

"What would you like?"

"Chips?" Kylie asked. "Chips. And applesauce. Oh. And chocolate custard. Mmm. Yeah."

"Okay," the nurse sighed, nodding her head. "I'll be right back."

Niki let out a sigh and pulled a twenty from her back pocket. "You owe me a five," she giggled.


	12. Daddy's  Boy

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

A/N: Something quick and sweet...except the end.

* * *

Chapter 12:

She'd finally managed to close her eyes, though she hadn't actually fallen asleep; her mother's nagging voice rang in her ear as she complained to Flack that the hospital was freezing cold.

"Shoulda brought a jacket Ma," Flack sighed in frustration. Kylie wanted to comment, but she didn't dare open her eyes when she knew Niki had convinced Mrs. Flack she was asleep.

Kylie listened as a loud clank filled the room, wheels rolling across the cold ground. Adam was there, she realized, listening to a click as the bed came to a halt besides her.

"Where's the baby?" Mrs. Flack asked.

"In the nursery," the nurse spoke. "He's just fine. Cute little thing, he is. He's gone awhile without eating so when he wakes up we'll have Kylie nurse him."

"Ehw," Brent shivered. "and that'd be my cue to leave."

Kylie opened her eyes and sat up. "Well. I could use some food before then," she smiled.

"I'll get you some," the nurse laughed. "What would you like?"

"Soup. What's your soup of the day?"

"Crab Bisque."

"Oh that sounds good!" Kylie grinned. "I'll have some of that."

"Alright. I'll be back." The nurse smiled.

Kylie glanced at Adam, his eyes fully closed, the anesthesia slowly wearing off she noticed, when he twitched a bit in his sleep. Her head turned, and he slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning," he mumbled, glancing at Kylie.

"Hey," Kylie giggled. "It's actually night time, baby."

Adam shook his head. "Naw babe. You're just messing with me. It's not night time."

"It is, actually. It's 9 P.M. you went into surgery at 7:30."

"What!" Adam's eyes grew wide. "Surgery! Does that mean I get to have Vicodin? Owe my back! I need pain killers!"

"You're already goofy enough," Kylie giggled.

Adam lifted his head, and immediately set it back on the bed. "That was a bad idea," he whispered. "Now there's a leprechaun floating around my head! And stars too!"

"I'm gonna make you see some more stars if you don't shut up," Flack growled.

"Oh Flack," Adam shook his head, his finger wagging in the air. "Don't lie with those blue eyes. You couldn't hurt me! I'm too funny."

Niki laughed this time. "He could and he would, Ross. Do you not recall the night he found out you knocked up his baby sister?"

"Oh I recall that night," Adam grinned. "Kylie was one sexy girl. How could I not forget those hips swaying and her ass-"

"Stop!" Kylie gasped when she saw Mrs. Flack's face turn white as a ghost.

"Too far?" Niki asked. "Because I was getting into that.

"Oh. Niki. You gotta hear about my first sexual experience!" Adam gasped, trying to sit up.

"Oh God," Kylie whined, clasping the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"Oh please continue!" Niki grinned, leaning forward from the windowsill she'd been sitting on.

"Oh shit!" Adam gasped. "Why the fuck is that dog in here?" he began to laugh.

"What?" Kylie giggled.

"He's rubbing his butt on you Mrs. Flack!" he laughed. "That means he likes you."

"Oh that's sweet," Mrs. Flack spoke, unsure of how she could even reply to that statement.

"But not as much as I like you," he whispered, giving her a wink, his left eye squeezing shut and his mouth opening as he did so, causing Mrs. Flack to blush. "Man. I gotta pee!" He exclaimed, kicking off his bed sheets, and attempting to stand up. He stumbled about two feet before falling flat on his face, his head landing in Flack's lap. "Ouch," he groaned. "Man Flack. You sure got some muscles in those things. But if you wanna lap dance I'm gonna have to ask that you pay me first."

"Niki gives those to me for free Ross," Flack spoke, pushing Adam away from his lap, his hand palming his face. "And I'll be willing to put money on it she's better."

"We'll let Kylie judge that," Adam nodded his head,

"Get back in bed!" Niki cried, warning her new friend. "The nurse is coming! She's gonna get mad!" She didn't want Adam to get in trouble. Especially if he was going to be entertaining her for the next week with his craziness. She'd never really given Adam a chance. But he was definitely worth a chance. He'd put a smile on your face on your worst day, effortlessly.

"Oh!" he shouted, climbing into his bed as the nurse walked in. "Hi!" he smiled. "I like the purple hair!"

"What?" she asked a bit confused, scrunching her eyebrows in protest.

"Ignore him." Kylie shook her head. "He's crazy."

"Right. Well. Another nurse is bringing up Baby Sean. He's ready to be fed."

"That means everyone but me has to get out!" Adam grinned, stabbing himself in the chest with his right pointer finger, a proud smile on his face. "Cause I'm the daddy."

"Trust me," Brent gagged. "You aint ever gonna wanna kiss those boobs again after you see that shit."

"Shut your face," Niki rolled her eyes, punching him as she jumped off the windowsill. "Come on babe. Let's go practice that lap dancing," she winked at Flack. "Kales we'll come visit tomorrow."

"See you," Kylie smiled.

"Bye," Adam cheered, waving at them as they headed out. He then turned and smiled at Kylie. "They're gonna do it."

"I know," she scrunched her face in disgust. 'That's gross to think of my best friend doing it with my brother."

"Try imaging your children, dear."

"Oh. Sean Adam will not be allowed to have girls over until he's 30," Kylie shook her head. "No way!"

"Awh come on!" Adam protested. "He's gonna be a stud muffin. He's already got a hockey jersey. He's gonna be getting al the girls!"

"No he isn't!" Kylie shouted. "He's a Momma's boy and if I say he aint allowed to date he will listen to me!"

"Whatever," Adam rolled his eyes, watching Kylie's eyes light up when she saw the tiny plastic crib being wheeled into their hospital room. Mrs. Flack slipped out of the room, leaving the two alone, Kylie sitting up when they set the crib besides her.

"If you like, you can push the beds together," the nurse smiled, setting the crib besides Kylie. "I'll leave you alone for a bit. Buzz if yah need anything."

* * *

"Awe, poor baby," Kylie cooed, carefully picking up Sean, and cradling him in her arms as he let out a few cries. "Momma hasn't fed you, I know." She fixed the tiny blue hat on his head, and kissed his button nose, and began to nurse him, as Adam ignored the pain in his back from the surgery he'd just had, sliding his bed besides Kylies, and then crawling back into bed.

"He's perfect," Adam whispered.

"Because of you," she whispered back, looking up from Sean. "You're a good Dad already."

Adam's cheeks turned a shade of pink. "I'm not."

"Oh," Kylie shook her head, taking her free hand, which had been coincidentally her right one, the one on Adam's side, and pressed it against his cheek. "You'd do anything for him. You just gave him your kidney. You love him. That's all he needs, baby."

"No," Adam whispered. "What if… what if I get mad at him one day like my…like my dad did, and I hurt him?"

"Oh babe," Kylie sighed. "You'd never hurt him. You don't have a mean fiber in your body. And if it makes you feel better, we'll leave the discipline to Mommy, okay? And I forbid you to drink when you're home alone with him. How's that?"

"So what does that leave me? The pushover Dad?"

"No," Kylie shook her head. "That makes you the best dad on the planet," she giggled kissing his cheek. "We both love you. And he's gonna look up to you and love you. You are not like Jack Ross, got it? Nothing like him."

Adam slowly nodded his head, and reached for Sean's fingers as the baby let out a yawn and stretched. "What if he hates me?"

Kylie shook her head. "Don't think that. He'd never hate you. He'll say it when he's older, but he'll never mean it, Adam."

"I meant it Kylie. I meant it when I said it to my father."

Kylie let out a sigh and situated Sean so Adam could grab him to hold. "Baby don't say things like that. He's gonna love you," she promised again. "Look at him," she whispered, her head resting on Adam's shoulder. "He's already falling asleep in your arms. You're gonna teach him how to blow things up and play video games and how to be a good man."

"Yeah?" Adam asked, his eyes looking down at her from the side as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his hips.

"Yeah," she mumbled, taking in the scent of his soap as she nuzzled into his shoulder. "And you're gonna change his diapers while his Mommy sleeps forever and ever."

"You wish," Adam laughed, watching Sean turn his head towards his chest. "I'm going to bed too. I'm pooped. I did just have surgery you know?"

"I did just carry your kicking son for 9 months, you know?" She added, sitting up and grabbing Sean to set him back in his basket. "By the way. You're stupd friends aren't allowed to see my son."

Adam rolled his eyes. "I already told Greg that he couldn't. But babe. Not all of them are jerks like him."

"He's not a jerk. He's a pee-pee head," Kylie corrected, kissing the bridge of Sean's nose before finding her spot against Adam's side once again.

* * *

He stepped out of the convenient store, a smug look on his face. The bus had taken him straight from the jail to the convenient store, where he bought a lighter, a pack of cigarettes, and a six pack of Keystone. 10 years and he finally got off on good behavior. With a probation of course.

He lit his cigarette, and with the heel of his brown boot, dug into the dirt ground, before sticking his thumb out. He'd already told his patrol officer he was going to New York City for a bit. "He needed to see his boy," he had told his probationary officer. Part of that had been a lie. He hadn't needed to see the boy. He just wanted to. He wanted to know why the bitch left his Daddy for dead.


	13. Grampa's Visit

**A/N And I've finally posted! Yayy! :)**

**Disclaimer: no me own :(**

* * *

"Shit," Kylie mumbled, hurrying into the living room and grabbing her shoes. Her first day back and she was already running late. Of course, Adam had another two and a half weeks of due to the kidney transplant, and she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. She'd asked Adam to get up in the middle of the night with Sean so she could get a good night's sleep before work, but he'd slept through Sean's cries. And by then she was already awake, feeding and changing his diapers.

"Babe!" She called, hurrying to the door. "I'm leaving!" Before Adam could even reply, she had slammed the door shut, and hurried towards the Prius parked in the drive way. If she was lucky, traffic wouldn't be too bad. She absolutely hated driving into the city. They'd have to get a monthly train pass if this was going to be a daily occurrence.

Adam rolled onto his back and slowly stood up when he heard Sean crying at the foot of the bed. He walked towards the crib, and picked Sean up, pressing his lips to the top of Sean's barely covered bald head. Adam was sure he was going to have an Afro when the rest of his hair grew in, the little dark spots he already had were curling.

"You're gonna look just like Mommy," Adam whispered, setting Sean on his bed so he could change his diaper. Sean let out a tiny yawn and closed his eyes, his arms stretching. "Don't you look tired? Are you hungry pal? Hopefully Mommy made some formula. Because I have no clue how to do that. I wasn't paying attention when she taught me. Shhh. That'll be our little secret. We may have to Google this," he spoke, picking Sean up after he changed his diaper. "Mom wants you in some stupid ugly baby suit. I say you chill in your diaper like a totally badass baby. The air isn't on so you shouldn't get cold."

Adam opened the bedroom door and headed down the hill towards the steps, Sean's eyes wandering as they walked down the steps. He set him in his rocker as he headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle that Kylie had made before she left. "Thank God," he sighed in relief, grabbing the bottle and setting it in the microwave for 30 seconds. He pulled it out, and headed back into the living room, trying not to cry when Sean began to let out tiny wails.

"I'm getting there, little man," Adam sighed, picking up Sean from the rocker. He sat down on the couch and grabbed the bottle to feed Sean. He let out a groan when he heard a knock at the door, and stood up, Sean still in his arms, though he was crying because Adam took his bottle away. Adam opened the front door, not caring he was in just boxers.

"Good ta see yah, boy," Jack Ross spoke, throwing his cigarette butt to the ground, and squishing it with the heel of his cowboy boot. "Where yah been hiding?"

"N…nowhere," Adam shook his head, trying to close the door. He should have looked through the peephole like Kylie told him too. Jack slipped his hand through the door, and pushed it open.

"Where do you think you're goin'? I haven' seen yah in years, and you're just gonna slam the door on your Daddy's face?" Jack asked, slipping inside the home. "Nice little place. That your baby?"

"You need to leave," Adam spoke sternly, cradling Sean to his hest even tighter. "Now."

"Boy, don't you tell me what to do."

"Get out!" Adam shouted.

"I'll leave," Jack grinned. "Don't worry. I'll be back, boy. I'm looking forward to seeing that girl of yours. What's her name? Kylie? Yeah I heard a bit about her."

Before Adam could reply, his father was out the door, and he was quick to lock it behind the man, his heart race slowly reducing to its normal speed.

* * *

Kylie let out a sigh, and stepped off the elevator. She was excited to be back to work, though she wished she was home with her baby. And this would also be her first day at work without Adam in the labs to make her crack a smile during a tough case.

"Hey!" Lindsay cheered when she saw Kylie step off the elevator. "How's the baby doing?"

"He's great," Kylie smiled. "Hopefully…I mean I don't think Adam's ever been with a baby alone…"

"Oh God," Lindsay laughed. "Adam being responsible?"

Kylie let out a laugh. "I know, right? We'll see how it goes today. I mean the baby sleeps all day. He just wakes up when it's time for food."

"That's all?" Lindsay asked, her eyes widening as the two walked together. "Lucy got up every three hours religiously. Fed her, changed her diaper, and tried to get her to go back to bed."

"Not Sean," Kylie shook her head. "He's such a calm baby. I think it's because we let him cry it out already."

"Really? I hated listening to Lucy cry."

"I hate it too," Kylie agreed. "But once we put him in his crib, he pretty much just falls out. I have a feeling he's gonna be a pretty laid back kid."

"I bet," Lindsay nodded her head. "He's been through so much already."

Kylie cleared her throat and nodded her head. "He's a strong baby," she smiled. "He's doing just fine. He just likes to scare his Mom and Dad."

"I bet," Lindsay laughed. "I gotta go to the morgue. I'll catch yah later."

"See yah, Linds," Kylie smiled.

She turned towards the DNA lab, and opened her office door, smiling as Danny twirled in his chair, his desk on the opposite side of hers. "Hey!" she smiled. "Just saw your wife.

"How yah doin' Shorty!" Danny smiled, watching Kylie sit down.

"Great," Kylie smiled, turning her computer on. "It's good to be back to work. The baby is fine. So that's good."

"Good," Danny smiled, nodding his head. "Good."

"Yup," Kylie nodded her head. "I'm kind of dreading the field though. I am totally not in shape."

"You sound like Lindsay," Danny rolled his eyes. "She's still complaining she's fat. She's not though."

"Well. I know I've got about 20 more pounds to go. I'll be happy with 10 though." Kylie turned towards her computer. "It's not so much as weight for me. I mean. Adam doesn't care. He likes my butt better now. But it's about being able to do my job."

"I'm sure you can still kick ass, Shorty," Danny laughed.

Kylie nodded her head. "Probably. I did learn from a girl who learned from the best."

"If you're referring to Niki and her Mafia family, I agree."

"I am not," Kylie shook her head but gave a wink. "I totally meant my father."

"Shut up. You did not," Danny laughed.

"Hey. I gotta go," Kylie whispered, glancing at her pager. "Got my first homicide on my first day back."

"See yah, Shorty," Danny called after Kylie as she hurried out of the lab, a grin on her face.

* * *

Kylie opened the front door, and shut it behind her, setting a bag of diapers on the ground. "Baby," Kylie called. "Hey. You know the brunette girl that lives across the street with the guy with the big arms?"

"Sure," Adam shrugged, glancing over the couch and watching Kylie kick the bags into the living room.

"She says some guy's been walking up and down the road. She said he keeps stopping in front of our house. Have you seen him babe?"

"I've been busy with the baby all day," Adam shrugged, turning back to the TV.

"Oh," Kylie shrugged. "If I see him walk down the street, I may go out there. He's creeping out some kids, apparently."

"Maybe if you let him go, he'll just leave."

"I don't think so, Adam," Kylie sighed. "And if he's scaring the neighbors, maybe I should just go out and flash my badge. To scare him off"

"And put a target on your back! I don't think so!" Adam growled, standing up. "Kylie. Leave him alone."

Kylie pressed her hands on her hips, and bit her bottom lip, her head looking down, composing her anger. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Adam shook his head. "It's just stupid for you to go talk to the guy. Can't you call a squad car out or something?"

"You mean call 911?" Kylie asked, raising her eyebrow at her fiancé. "No. I'm not gonna send a car out and waste someone's time when someone else could be dying, and I can handle it myself." Adam watched Kylie turn back towards the door, a determined look on her face. Adam had failed to convince her to leave Jack Ross alone, but instead, drove her into finishing out her business.

"Kylie," Adam sighed. "Wait one second, Kales." Kylie let out a sigh, but turned around. "Okay. So maybe I know the guy," he confessed. "He's…it's my dad, okay."

Kylie's eyes widened. "What is he doing here? I thought you said he had 30 years in prison."

Adam shrugged. "I thought he did. Maybe. Maybe he had parole or something. I. I don't know, Kylie."

Kylie let out a frustrated huff, and opened the door. "I'll fucking kill him," she growled, grabbing her gun from her hip, and walking towards the man standing on the opposite side of the road. "Hey!" Kylie called, hurrying towards him, her gun aiming right at his forehead.

"Hey," Jack Ross smiled, standing up from the curb. "I've been waiting all day for you. I knew Adam would have you deal with me. The kid's still a baby."

"You need to leave," Kylie growled. "We don't want you here."

"I'm not here for Adam," Jack grinned. "I have a right to see my grandson."

"No. You don't," Kylie growled. "He's my baby and I'll be damned if I ever let him near you, you sick fuck!"

"Right," Jack smiled. "I saw him. He's got his daddy's red hair."

"It's not red," she growled. "It's auburn. And I will promise you. If you ever come within 100 feet of my family, I _will_ drop you fucking dead on the street."

"Is that a threat, Princess?"

"No. It's a warning. I will shoot you without hesitation. Got it?"

"Got it," Jack grinned, raising his hands in the air, and taking a step back. "Don't worry."

Kylie lowered her gun, and watched as he turned away and walked down the street. "Well," she mumbled to herself, turning back towards the house. "That was easy."

"What happened?" Adam asked, opening the front door. He stepped onto the porch, a crying Sean in his arms.

Kylie gave him a smile, admiring him barefoot in khaki cargo shorts, and a black wife beater, his arms around her baby. "I told him if he came back I'll kill him. And then he left," she informed Adam, grabbing Sean from his arms. "The stroller my mom ordered came in yesterday. You wanna put it together? And we can take him for a walk," she smiled, pressing a kiss to Sean's cheek. "Hey man. Why are you crying? Didn't Daddy feed you and change your diapers?"

"Yes," Adam spoke defensively. He stepped off the porch and walked towards the garage so he could grab the box Sean's stroller was still backed in. "He's a pooping machine!" Adam called, pulling the box out into the driveway.

Kylie walked through the path, and stopped in front of Adam. "Yes. I know," she smiled.

"I'll be right back. Need to get my tool box."

"You have a tool box?" she giggled. "Wow. Lemme see this."

"Shut up," Adam teased, going through the garage to use the door to go inside.

"Hey," she called after him. When he turned around she gave him a smile. "I love you."

"I know, babe," he smiled, giving her a wink. He closed the door behind him, causing Kylie to let out a giggle as she shook her head. "How'd I get so lucky?" she asked, looking at Sean. "Look how cute you are." She slowly sat down on the hood of Adam's car, watching Sean let out a yawn, and roll his eyes. He reached for her hair, but couldn't quite grasp it in his hands, and let out a loud cooing noise.

Kylie let out a sigh. 11 months ago her life had been one big hell. And within just a few months she had everything she'd ever wanted as a child. It was surreal. She was living in beautiful house that she wasn't quite sure how Adam afforded on his own, and she was a mother, and she was in love. Things were too good. She was patiently waiting for the other shoe to drop. But for now, she'd enjoy her happiness.

A silent click caused her eyes to widen. A gun was pointed to the back of her head, and she knew just who the owner of the gun was. "I thought I told you to get lost."

"And I think I decided I'm not gonna listen to you," he spoke. "Come on. Stand up."

"Let me leave Sean," Kylie spoke, slowly standing up like she was told. "He's sick. He needs medicine. He's not gonna last. And he'll need to eat soon."

"The baby's coming," Jack spoke. Get in the car." He opened the passenger door of Adam's car, and shoved Kylie in, still holding the gun to her as he walked around the car to the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" Kylie asked, watching him start the car and put it in reverse.

"Not your business."

Kylie pressed her son a little closer to her chest, unsure of when she'd be able to get away. She'd say the baby was hungry and they'd need to stop at a grocery store to get formula. She'd use her credit card, Mac and Adam would trace it. And if she could, she'd call 911. Everything was gonna be okay.


	14. Show Me the Money

_**A/N:** Sorry I know, this took forever. I'm a slacker. but I'm gonna try and post more. It's been a hectic year. It's almost over though and as soon as it is I'll update wayyyyy more. but for right now, please forgive me. The ext chapter will be up way way sooner! I'm working on a new piece and as motivation I'm not allowing myself to post it until the rest of my stories are done. With that said here's chapter 14._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own._

* * *

Adam opened the garage door, and walked out, a smile on his face as he carried the toolbox outside and began to talk. "How sexy do I look with a tool box in my hand," he joked with Kylie, but stopped when he didn't see her. The car was gone, he realized, but her gun was sitting in the middle of the driveway. "Kylie?" He called out, though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

His heart dropped at the thought of his father getting a hold of Kylie and their son. "God Kylie," he sighed, shaking his head. He needed to get to Mac immediately.

* * *

Adam stood impatiently in front of the computer screen, watching Kendall Novak swab Kylie's gun for DNA. He'd been impatient all morning, the guilt sinking into the pit of his stomach. Had he just called the police on his father this wouldn't have happened. The man was on parole, he would get in trouble for leaving Arizona without permission from his probationary officer. The longer it took to find his family, Adam knew, the better chance that they could be dead. And it was his fault.

He watched as Mac turned the corner, heading for the DNA lab, a file in hand, sporting a stern look. Adam's heart fluttered for a brief second. Had he gotten information on where Kylie was?

Mac walked into the room, glancing at Kendall. "Kendall, give us a moment," he spoke in his firm tone, indicating that he this wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Kendall scurried out of the room, and Mac slammed the manila folder on the glass table beside he and Adam.

"You didn't find it pertinent that you are hiding money?" Mac shouted at Adam. Adam shrunk back in response, his eyes resting on the vain in Mac's neck now throbbing, pulsating out of his neck. "Where did you get it? Did you steal it? There's no way you have this much money working for me! How did you get it! Speak up now, Adam. You have 60 seconds."

Adam shook his head, and opened the file on the desk. Inside contained a ransom note, he assumed from his father for $123,062.00, and record's of a bank account in Adam's name. A separate bank accountant than the one he and Kylie owned. "Oh God," Adam whispered. "Mac. I had no clue he ever knew about this money! Not even Kylie knew about it. No one was supposed to ever see this money!"

"How did you get it?" Mac asked once again.

"My mother," Adam blushed. "She killed herself. Before she did she took all of the money from my father's and her bank account, put it into a high interest FDI bank, gave the password to my aunt and told her to give it to me when I turned 18. My aunt is a tax accountant. She convinced my father that the Feds took the money because my mom was in debt when she died. And when I turned 18 I had 200 grand to my name. I didn't want it. But I wanted to get away from there. I had a girlfriend. She was pregnant. He was drunk one night, we got into an accident and they died. He went to jail for a long time, and I wanted to get away. You have no idea what it was like living with him. So I took the money, paid for my school and put the rest away."

Mac stood quietly as Adam finished his story. "He found out about it, and he wants it back. Are you willing to give him the money?"

"Of course Mac!" Adam shouted. "I'll do anything to get them back!"

Flack entered the room, Kevlar vest on his chest, his face bright red with anger. "You son of a bitch!" He growled, heading towards Adam. "This is all your fault! My sister and little nephew are being tortured because of your stupid ass!"

"You're forgetting that's my son," Adam spoke, giving Flack a firm look. "My son, Flack. Not yours. I want them back more than you do. It's not my fault. I can't control who my father is."

Mac watched with pride as Adam stood up for himself against the man he'd been deeply afraid of since his relationship grew with Kylie. "You did this, Ross. What'd you help him steal some money? You little shit!"

"Hey!" Mac shouted stepping between them. "Flack shut the hell up. Adam. Go get a Kevlar."

"Sure, Boss," Adam mumbled hurrying out of the lab.

Mac turned towards Flack. "I don't care how pissed off at the world you are. Adam did nothing wrong! He loves Kylie. He's good. Now I get you don't want her getting screwed again. But Adam is not that man. So you have two options. Keep your opinions to yourself or get the hell off the case. Adam is staying. This is his family, Flack. His responsibility."

Flack stood in quiet, before finally nodding his head. "I'm pissed at him. First he knocks her up, and then he gets her kidnapped."

"This is not Adam's fault," Mac informed Flack. "Two choices Flack. Think about it," he warned, leaving Flack in the lab.

* * *

"Wake up," Jack cooed in Kylie's ear, the butt of his gun rubbing against her cheek. Kylie's eyes fluttered open, and she immediately realized she was lying on cement. She knew not to sit up too quickly or she could possibly get dizzy.

"Where's Sean?" She whispered, slowly sitting up.

"Crying. He's hungry or needs to shit or something."

Kylie gave the man a glare. "I told you not to bring him," she growled. "You dumbass. You'll kill him. He's sick! He needs his medicine."

"I bought you some formula and diapers and all that."

"How long is this gonna take?" Kylie asked, grabbing the bag besides Jack.

"As long as it takes for your boyfriend to get me the money."

"We don't have any money."

Jack let out a chuckle and shook his head. "We'll see about that." He grabbed Kylie's chin and forced her to look at him. "You better hope he saves you. Cause I'm gonna kill you."

"You don't scare me," she chuckled. "You're just a coward. That's all you are. Using me to get to your son. Killing his girlfriend and his unborn baby to make him suffer. That's all you're worth. You are a murderer. So what. You kill me and my brother finds you and puts you back in jail. This time. For life. I'll be doing Adam a favor, keeping you away from him."

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL THEM!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs, slapping Kylie across her face. She scooted back from him in shock. "It was an accident!" he breathed.

"You're an alcoholic. You never should have gotten into the car. You're a murderer."

"Don't you dare!" he shouted again. "I'll kill you."

"Go ahead."

* * *

"Where's Stella?" Adam asked Mac, staring at the new detective standing before him. Her name was Jo Danville, and she gave Adam a comforting smile.

"She left," Mac told him. "This is Detective Danville. She's going to help you analyze some evidence you found at your house."

"Why did she leave?"

Mac cleared his throat, and glanced from Jo to Adam. "Personal reasons."

"Oh because of me?" Adam asked. "She told you?"

Mac shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh," Adam mumbled, realizing Mac still didn't know about the night he and Stella shared after Angell died. "Nothing. Forget it. Let's just figure out where Kylie is." He turned away from Jo and hurried back to work.

"So are you and Kylie close?" Jo asked when Mac left. "Can you fill me in on this case?"

"Kylie Flack is my fiancé," Adam cleared his throat. "My father showed up on our doorstep and kidnapped her and our son."

"Oh," Jo nodded her head. "Well we should probably find them."

Adam let out a chuckle. "You have kids?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good," Adam nodded his head. "Then you know how important this is to me. That we collect things right. Because he's not allowed to get away with this. So we're going to do this my way."

Jo simply nodded her head, deciding not to debate with Adam, though on any other day she would have. "Okay. You're my boss today."

"Okay," Adam whispered. "Well I've already run her gun for prints, and picked up a trace that I believe came from his boots. That's the only thing Danny and I collected.'

"A lot of cars have GPS's built into them. Maybe yours does?"

Adam shook his head. "No. I tend to go for the cheaper things when buying 20 thousand dollar items."

"What about Kylie's phone?" Jo suggested.

"On our kitchen table." Adam froze for a second. "The baby bracelets," he mumbled.

"What about baby bracelets?"

"They put one on Sean. Kylie didn't want me to take it off him until he went for his check up so they could without cutting it. She wanted it for a scrapbook. They just made a recent one with small tracking devices up to 1,000 square miles. For if patients try to run away." Adam let out a deep breath, hurrying for the computer. "Let's pray he isn't too far."

"I'll call the hospital for you," Jo offered.

"Sure," Adam nodded his head.

* * *

"Sean?" Kylie called out when she heard the faint cry of her baby coming from above. She was almost certain she was in a house. The door opened, and Jack came down, carrying Sean in his arms. "Baby," she sighed, standing up quickly, and hurrying towards Jack.

"Get him to shut up, will you?" Jack grumbled, handing her the baby.

Kylie grabbed Sean, and pressed her lips against his temple. "Hey sweet boy. It's okay. I'm here. Don't cry."

Sean's wails grew quieter, but he still wasn't happy. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's hungry. And tired. And he's probably sitting in his urine," Kylie sighed, sitting against the wall. She glared at Jack and watched him hand her a plastic bag filled with diapers and formula. "No wipes?" she asked, rummaging through the bag.

"I have towels," he suggested.

Kylie let out a sigh, and stood up. She headed for the door

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs, to make my son formula," she spoke, pushing past Jack.

* * *

"Damnit," Adam growled, "it's not working."

"Well now we know they aren't in a 1,000 mile radius," Kendall mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. That just leaves the whole entire rest of the country," Jo spoke in a firm tone towards Kendall. "Adam. We'll find them. Kylie's one of us. She knows how to get away."

"Sean's sick. He's gonna be due for his medicine in an hour," Adam informed Jo. "And then what, Jo? Then he gets sick. That's great. We didn't think he was gonna survive and he did. Now that's all in the hands of my alcoholic father. So let's hope Kylie can talk her way out of death."

* * *

Kylie let out a deep breath as she sat in the bathroom, the door locked and the sink running. She managed to get a hold of the house phone that was sitting in front of her in the kitchen. The phone rang three times before Mac picked up the phone. "Detective Taylor."

"Mac," Kylie sighed. "Mac. Tell Adam we're fine. We're fine."

"Kylie," Mac shot up. "Where are you?"

"I don't know. Maybe a half way house. There's three or four other guys here, Mac. One's got prison tattoos. The other's got a pocket knife. There's no way I'll be able to get out. It's like they're all watching me. He's got me in the basement. Sean's not with me. So be careful when you come in here, okay?"

"He's tracing the phone now," Mac assured her.

"Kylie!" Adam called.

"Hi," Kylie sighed. "I gotta go," she whispered. "I'll leave it under the sink. I love you."

She placed the phone under the sink and let out a deep breath, turning the faucet off. She opened the door, and headed towards the basement, hoping that she wasn't too far from home.

She grabbed the baby bottle from the microwave and headed back into the basement. The only thing keeping her from running was her baby. She was willing to risk her life, but not her son's.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked.

"I had to pee," she cleared her throat. She took the baby from him once again, giving him a disgusted look as she gave Sean his bottle. "Who would have thought I'd meet my in-laws like this."

"Well. As soon as your good for nothing baby-daddy gives me my money, you're free. And if he doesn't, you're dead."

"I don't know anything about this money you're talking about," Kylie sighed. 'Adam is a lab technician. Do you really think he's making bank? I'm in debt from my ex husband. We don't have any money."

"His mother left him 200 grand baby. That's my money! I want it."

Kylie looked at the man in disbelief. "That's what this is about? Your greed? I'm glad Adam was smart enough not to become you. A dirty filthy pig. That's what you are. I hope you rot in hell. Even if Adam gives you that money, you won't ever be happy. Because all you are is a pathetic excuse for mankind. Adam's more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Adam's no man. He's just a little scrawny kid who can't stand up for himself."

"He became a man the moment he stepped up as a father." Kylie leaned against the basement wall. "Just get your money and leave us alone."

"What? No lecture about how your big brother is gonna save you? How I'm never gonna get away with this?"

"No," Kylie shook her head. "You're not worth my breath."

* * *

"Adam, you'll go in after Flack, Jo, and I clear the scene and detain the members of the half way," Mac ordered as they parked in front of the house. "I want you to go straight to the basement with the bag so he thinks that the money is there. Let him think no one is here with you, and when he comes up, Flack you'll arrest him."

"Okay," Adam breathed, stepping out of the unmarked car.


End file.
